Treasure Hunt
by DevilynSide
Summary: Pre-establised relationship. Jane gets called in to work Maura wakes up alone to find a note from Jane. so there is now an 11th chapter and probably more. Rather than start a new story i decided to go on with this one. it's rated M for language. the new parts not as fluffy as the rest...yet so please don't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at this please be nice!

No Infringment meant I don't own anything these characters were created by Tess Gerritsen

* * *

><p>Being on call was one of Jane's least favorite things, especially when her girlfriend wasn't. At around 4 am she could hear her cell phone vibrating in her pants pocket, which was discarded in the hall during Maura's mad rush to undress Jane that night. When she finally answered it, it was Frost telling her there was a lead in the case they had that was getting cold but they had act soon. Quickly Jane had a shower to wash the smell of sex off, left a note for Maura, grabbed her weapon and her shield and she was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Maura began to stir from her sleep several hours later with a lazy smile of her face until she discovered that she was in be alone. The smile that was there was replaced with a frown. She opened her eyes to see a small note on leaning against the lamp on Jane's side of the bed.<p>

_Maur,_

_Sorry you had to wake up alone, work called. I had something planned for us today so I'll try not to take too long. I love you babe, grab a shower, and call me when you're done._

_Jane xo _

Maura rolled out of bed and had a long hot shower.

After her shower she wrapped herself in a large towel and was making her way to the steam covered mirror, when she noticed something new. On the mirror it said,

_Morning Babe,_

_I love you, God Maur YOU ARE AMAZING! Wear jeans and a t-shirt today. I love you sorry I wasn't there when you woke up._

_Love you so much, _

_Jane_

_PS there's something for you on the kitchen counter._

And beside the words was a giant heart that said Jane + Maura = Love and LLBFF. Maura giggled at the sight of that. It amused her how cute Jane was sometimes. She ran to grab her phone to snap a picture of the mirror before the message disappeared.

After getting dressed she called Jane on her way to the kitchen to see what was on the counter for her. Jane's phone went to voicemail, so Maura hung up and decided to text her instead.

_To: Jane Rizzoli _

_Hey Sweetie thank you for the notes, I tried to call went to vm; call me when you can and what's in this box?_

_Love you,_

_Maura_

Maura had just picked up the white box when Jane came in through the front door. The sound of Jane's text tone frightened Maura, and made her jump. With a hand to her heart she turned around to see Jane standing right in front of her with the classic Rizzoli smirk as she read Maura's text. Jane grabbed Maura's waist and turned her around so they were both facing the counter now. She rested her head on the smaller woman's shoulder while wrapping her arms around her waist. She pulled her left arm up to remove the hair acting as a barrier between her lips and Maura's neck.

Jane nipped on Maura's ear a little bit knowing what very few knew about the doctor's sensitive ear. She moved from the ear down to Maura's neck slowly down to where the neck and the shoulder meet eliciting soft encouraging moans from the honey-blonde. Once there she laid her cheek on the doctor's shoulder looking at her and said, "Well, if you want to know what's in the box open it."

Maura turned her head to capture a quick kiss from her girlfriend before setting on her mission to find out what was in the small white box.

Once it was opened Maura stared down at the key on a key ring attached to a small laminated note that read

_Maura you already have the metaphorical key to my heart, this key does open a heart though, find it, unlock it and you will have your next clue. Love Jane._

Maura looked at it for a few seconds trying to keep the tears forming in her eyes from falling. Slowly she turned to Jane who stole a kiss from the teary blonde. After pulling away Maura still looked at Jane trying to figure out where this locked heart might be. Jane stared back at Maura for a few seconds and said "stop staring at me or you'll never find it." Maura blinked a few times and then batted her lashes and gave Jane a mischevious grin and asked "can I at least have a hint Detective?" Jane simply made a gesture to indicate that her lips were sealed.

Maura began looking around the kitchen, then the living room, followed by the sitting room to no avail. Jane had gone up to change and had then taken up residence in the living room with her Jane appropriate sized mug of coffee to wait.

After about 20 minutes of searching Maura walked into the living room and kneeled between Jane's legs. Jane hadn't noticed Maura sitting in front of her until the sports section was snatched from her hands to reveal a defeated looking Maura. Jane grinned and spoke "Aww can't find it honey?" Maura said nothing just shook her head no. Jane conceded to Maura's earlier request "Okay, how about we play hot and cold?" the blond smiled hopeful but perplexed asked "hot and cold?" Jane nodded and told her the rules.

Maura stood up and went back to the kitchen by the fridge "Freezing cold" thoughtful Maura began moving towards the other end of the kitchen awaiting Jane's conformation of temperature in proximity to this elusive locked heart. "Cold" Maura moved into the entrance of the sitting room, Jane glanced over and called "arctic freezing over there babe." Maura was about to begin spouting off facts about the temperatures in the arctic but decided against it. She moved back into the living room at the far wall "cold" Maura stopped for a second and began calculating and began moving closer to the couch "Warm." She looked on the tables and noticed nothing new. She moved a little closer to the couch "warmer" she came to stand between Jane's legs again "You are hot, but still warmer" Maura bent down at the waist and placed a kiss on the detectives awaiting lips and went back to her search. The doctor moved over to the bookcase waiting for Jane's answer but was met with a wink and the same sealed lip gesture. Taking that as her hint she scrutinized every part of her bookcase.

The bookcase was filled with various medical text books and journals on the lower shelves and less educational books the higher the shelves got. The top shelf she hadn't filled yet and when Jane and she moved in together she allowed Jane to use that shelf, because she hadn't filled it but also because she couldn't really see it as easily as Jane could. When she hadn't seen anything on the lower shelves and figured that if it was in the bookcase it would be up there, she scurried to the front hall to get her shoes from last night. When she returned she dropped them on the floor slipped her feet inside and could see the top shelf much easier. After looking at some of the books Jane had put up there she noticed that the books didn't make it to the end of the shelf, but where all standing perfectly, she made her way over and found a heart shaped container with a key hole in the front. She grabbed it, kicked off her shoes and made her way to sit beside Jane on the couch.

* * *

><p>Like I said it was my first please be nice and to find out whats in the heart shaped container I'm going to need nice reviews, if you think it sucks dont read it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the nice reviews.

don't own anything here!

* * *

><p>After nestling up right beside Jane, Maura stared at this box for a second thinking about what Jane was up to and what was in this box, was it another clue, or was it perhaps a ring. The thought came to her because over the last couple of months they had been talking about getting married, but that's all that it ever came to just talk. Maura was forced out if her thoughts be a vibration against her hip; she looked down to find Jane's hand going to snatch her cell phone out of its holder.<p>

"Yup, ok got it be out in a second. K thanks bye." Jane hung up the phone and looked apologetically at Maura. "Sorry Hun, I have to go that was Frost he's outside he tracked down our lead. But I'll catch up with you later; just follow the directions _very_ carefully." Jane grinned pressed a quick kiss to her stunned girlfriends temple and was out the door.

Maura after watching Jane dash out the door returned to her sense and opened the box. Inside there was another note wrapped around something, and wrapped around the note was a key ring with her spare care key that she had given to Jane for when she borrowed her car. Carefully and confused she slipped the note out of the key ring and unraveled it. Once unraveled the item that was wrapped in the note fell to her lap, she looked at it slowly piecing things together before reading the note. "Tootsie Rolls, and my car key, where are we going that would be far enough Jane would know I'd need a travelling snack?" she said to herself deciding to stop trying to guess and look at the note.

_My Love,_

_You're probably wondering where you're going to be driving to that would be far enough to warrant the Tootsie Rolls, but trust me you'll like it, I hope the rest of the bag is in the cup holder in the car. I've already packed everything you will need and I've set your GPS just follow the directions. There's a bottle of water in the fridge cooling for you to take if you get thirsty on your drive. Wear the shoes I've left for you at the garage door, and don't worry about the turtle and the dog Tommy and Ma will look after them. I'll see you when you arrive at your destination. _

_Forever yours, _

_Jane XO_

After she finished reading she grabbed her phone and sent Jane a one word text message.

_To Jane Rizzoli_

_TORTISE!_

After that she found the water bottle her shoes, grabbed her jacket off the hook and was out the door. In the car her there was a note on the GPS

_So you don't find out the end location too soon I've left a series of stops where the attendants will give you further directions. Also the note book on the seat will help you figure out who you need to talk to._

Staring in disbelief and still so curious she began on her journey. Her first stop work, upon arriving at work she looked to the note book and was directed to Lt. Cavanaugh. Upon finding him she had to sign a couple of papers and had to appoint who was to be in charge during her absence. After clearing up all clerical stuff she asked "Do you have any idea what Jane is up to?" he responded with a simple head shake. Maura had turned to leave when Cavanaugh called out "Dr. Isles hold up, I think you're forgetting something." She turned around and saw him holding an envelope out for her she thanked him and sat at Jane's desk in the bullpen and opened the envelope.

_Dear Maura,_

_I love you so much and you are probably going insane right now not knowing the whole thing that's going on. That big brain of yours is probably working double time to figure out all these clues I've left you. Yes, we will be gone for a few days. I thought that considering we haven't had much time off lately especially time off together we could go away this weekend. Now, get out of my chair, go see ma in the cafe she'll be expecting you and she can tell you where to go next. And please remember that I love you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jane_

Maura opted for the stairs so that she could get down to the cafe without having to wait for the elevator. Once in the cafe she spotted Angela sitting at one of the little tables with an envelope. Angela simply handed her the envelope and said "Better hurry sweetie, you're burning daylight. Have fun we'll see you in a few days, and don't worry about my grand pup and grand tortise, I'll take good care of them." Angela returned to the back room before Maura could even thank her.

Maura returned to the car after was probably the shortest conversation she had ever had with Angela. She put the new location into her GPS and was gone, hurrying as much as one could while still going the speed limit and snacking on her Tootsie Rolls. Her next stop was at a small winery about 30 minutes outside of Boston. She and Jane had gone there on one of their dates a few months back. She again looked at the notebook to indicate the person who she was looking for. Looking solely at the notebook did nothing to aid Maura's discovery of the final destination it was just a list of names with numbers corresponding to the clues.

Inside she went to the counter and asked where she could find the owner Julie Lewis. After being directed into the office Julie greeted her with a warm smile and an indication to sit before speaking "You must be Dr. Isles, I've been waiting for you. Detective Rizzoli was very accurate about her guess as to when you would arrive." Chucking and looking at her watch she continued, "You are a very lucky lady to have someone like Detective Rizzoli to set something like this up for you. Here you are, feel free to sit there while you read it." She said as she slid an envelope across the desk to the almost impatient looking blonde.

Maura hurriedly opened the envelope but already knowing from the notebook that there would be at least another 2 stops before she finally found Jane. Knowing that Jane had gone to such lengths to do this though was incredibly touching to Maura. Jane didn't often get the chance to show her playful romantic side but when she did Maura loved it. Inside the envelope there was yet another note.

_Maura,_

_I remembered that you really liked the wine here but I couldn't remember which ones were your favorites. You'll need a bottle of red and a bottle of white. After you're done picking your wine go back to the car and text me from there I'll give you further directions._

_Love you babe,_

_Jane xo_

Maura quickly recalled the wines she liked and the owner was quick to have them located and rung through knowing that Maura was in a hurry. Back in the car she pulled out her phone to text Jane.

_To Jane Rizzoli_

_Ok Jane, I have the wine. Where to next? And do I really need to go over all of the reasons why bass is not a turtle? I know I've told you at least 10 times. I know you are really more intelligent than you sometimes like to let off, but I mean really Jane? Well anyways I love you and I can't wait to find you, my body is already missing your hands on it, and my lips are missing yours. – Maura_

_To My Sexy Dr. Isles_

_Mmmm I miss your body, your lips, your smile, well you all of you too. You really should hurry up and find me. So speaking of keep following the highway away from Boston, after about 20 minutes you'll see sign on the right side of the road that looks like the picture I'm going to send you. When you get there turn down the pathway and follow it until you get to the office. Love you come find me soon. – Jane_

Shortly after receiving that message a picture message followed, Maura turned right to keep following the highway until she found the sign that looked like the one in the picture. Taking the turnoff down the pathway she followed it until she saw the office. Looking down at the notebook, she grabbed it and went to the counter and asked "is there any chance someone named Dale Chaney works or is here?" The 2 girls behind the desk identical twins, who couldn't be more than 27 years old Maura guessed both, looked up at her with surprise in their eyes. One of them stepped forward and stuck out her hand for Maura to shake "Well welcome ma'am, I've been waitin' for ya. My name's Dale." Maura shook her hand and smiled politely silently hating the fact that she had just been referred to as a ma'am but then realizing that it was probably part of the southern vocabulary matching this girls accent.

"Hi, my name is Maura Isles, my girlfriend told me to come here and find you and you would direct me where to go?" she said almost shyly ending what should have been a statement with more of a question. Dale smiled and shook her head and indicated to Maura to follow her outside. Once outside Dale turned to her and said "well whatcha gotta do now is ya see the path up over there?" Maura nodded looking to where the girl was pointing "ya gotta follow it about 10 minutes and it'll come round this big curve and then you'll see a small beach, but ya can't stop ya gotta keep following the path till ya get to a fork in the road at the fork there's a booth there, oh can I see you're notebook there?" Maura listened intently and then showed her the notebook with all the names. Nodding Dale continued "yeah, ya that name there?" pointing to the name below hers on the list. "Jackson Rivers, he's the fellow that works in that booth real nice guy too he'll help ya out after that. Have a good day ma'am, hope ya'll have fun."

Maura returned to her car and followed the path as directed she came around the curve saw the beach and then continued cautiously till she came to the fork in the road. Through the window in the booth she could see a large bellied man with a mustache almost in the handlebar style, reading a paper with a cowboy hat on and his feet propped up. Maura go out of the car and walked over to booth smiling she gently knocked on the window. "Oh hi there, are you Jackson Rivers?" asked sweetly. He startled a little at the knocking and looked at the woman who disturbed him. "Well Howdy ma'am are you miss Isles, the lady that Miss Jane told me bout?" he asked with a southern drawl, much more of an accent in his voice than in the previous girls. "Hi, yes I am but please call me Maura." She blushed. "Well ya know what Miss Maura, Miss Jane didn't tell me how pretty you were, shoot." Maura's blush grew a little deeper in colour. "Well Miss Maura, your gunna have park your fancy car in that there lot" pointing to where her car should go. "then you'll have to follow me, miss Jane said that she had most of the stuff ya'll are gunna need while your hear, but I'll help ya with whatever it is ya got to pack up there, its gunna be a bit of a hike so I hope you're wearin' comfy shoes." He finished. "Thank you, I don't have much I was only told to pick up a couple bottles of wine. So I'll just park over there? And then you'll escort me to?" she asked trying to find out the answer. "That's right you park your car, grab your wine, and ill escort ya to your destination miss Maura." He said giving a slight affirmative and tipping his hat to her.

Figuring Jane probably told him not to say anything she went to park her car. Grabbing her purse, the remainder of her candies, the half full bottle of water, the notebook, and lastly the wine, she moved the GPS to the glove box and was sure to lock her car checking it before returning to the booth.

* * *

><p>Reviews are nice things and they definitely help me to write more. 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

After gathering everything from the car which conveniently all fit in the giant purse Maura often carried, she made her way back to Jackson.

"Ya ready to go Miss Maura?" he asked. She nodded and smiled in return, and away they began on their hike. "I should warn ya bout this trek, its gunna take bout 45 minutes to get there. I hope you're ready for that."

"Oh, I don't mind living in the city we don't get the chance to go hiking as much as I'd generally like, but Jane and I do run up heartbreak hill every couple of weeks."

"Ok, but just be ready cause this ain't no heartbreak hill, it's a little steeper and it ain't paved, let me know if ya start to feel like you're slippin."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be alright but if I do begin to feel like I'm going to slip I will let you know. So... you say it's about 45 minutes until we get there? Where exactly is there?"

"Oh Miss Maura I wish I could tell ya but Miss Jane was very specific that I ain't allowed to tell ya that. There is there you'll know it when we get there, and don't you try and use that big brain Miss Jane says ya got to get me to tell ya. I wouldn't think a woman as nice as you would go about usin her smarts to manipulate a simple man like me."

"Oh, Goodness, sir no I'd never attempt to manipulate you. I'm sorry if I implied that I would. It's just Jane's been more secretive and sneaky today than in the entire time I've known her and well I'm not really big on surprises. Also my brain is physically no bigger than yours in fact they are relatively close to the same size."

"That so? Well Miss Jane doesn't come up here as often as she used to but I spose with all them bad guys she keeps catchin she's been a little too busy with work. What is it you do Miss Maura? Miss Jane didn't really have much time to talk today."

"I'm the Chief Medical Examiner for the city of Boston, that's actually how Jane and I met."

"So umm ok what is it you do though that gets ya the fancy title?"

"I'm a forensic pathologist, I perform autopsies on murder victims or unaccompanied deaths." Maura sighed after explaining expecting him to be disgusted by her chosen profession.

"Hmm, sounds like some gruesome work, ya do how is it ya met Miss Jane then?"

"Oh, well there was a homicide and Jane's team was called and I was called being the medical examiner and all and I was going over the body when she came up and introduced herself, she was a little taken aback that I was the medical examiner because of my clothing choice, but over the next little while we grew rather close."

"Well that is a sweet and disturbing story if ya don't mind my sayin, meetin over a dead body and that turnin out to be your love story. I don't mean no disrespect, I'm just sayin it's definitely a unique story y'all have."

"It is a little strange I will admit, but it's unique like we are." Maura replied, and they walked for a little ways in silence.

"Can we take a couple minutes for a break please?" Maura asked starting to huff a little during the incline. They were about half way there and she could see just up the path there was rest area just ahead.

"you betcha once we hit that little rest area we can stop for about 5 minutes, were about halfway and I hate to break it to ya but the next half is the hardest part but once we go up the hill there's a stable with horses for the rest of the journey, too steep for them here."

This piqued Maura's interest "Horses? Really? I love horses, my family used to own some horses when I was younger, but it's been a long time since I've been able to ride. So about how much longer until were there?"

"oh about 25 minutes, little over 5 minutes steep uphill hike then the rest by horse, you'll be able to see your Miss Jane quite soon, and in fact you should be able to get to her before the sunset. It really is a nice thing to watch up there."

Just then Maura's phone began to buzz. When she finally fished it out of the bottom of her purse it there was a message from Jane.

_To My Sexy Dr Isles_

_Hoping Jackson's treating you nicely, hope you'll be here soon I would hate for you to get here after the sun sets, I was hoping we could watch it together. Love you Babe – Jane_

_To Jane Rizzoli_

_We just stopped for a quick rest. Jackson is very sweet. He says we should be there in about another 25 minutes. He also says that the sunset is a really nice thing to watch up there and I should be there before it happens. Love you too sweetie. See you soon – Maura_

After that they made quick work of getting up the steep incline to the stables. Maura and Jackson got on their horses and he led the way and she followed close behind. He checked with her about the speed and if it was alright to go a little faster and at her approval they began a faster pace. Maura spent the time thinking about what Jane had in mind, all the mystery was starting to take a toll on Maura's mind; she spent all day raking her mind to figure out when Jane had time to put all this together and what she was up to. After about 15 minutes on the horse he began to slowing down coming to a small compound of about 5 cabins. "Well this is as far as I'm gunna take ya. I was asked to give you this envelope and this key ring." Holding out the envelope and dangling the key ring holding 3 keys. "Now, I can't tell ya where to go but if you promise not to tell Jane..." he said while nodding towards a small pathway.

Maura took the envelope hoping that it was the last and she could find Jane and relax, thanked Jackson for his help and guidance up the pathways. He nodded took the reins from Maura and made his way back to the stables. Maura opened the envelope unfolding the paper and read it.

_Maura my love,_

_You are near the end of your treasure hunt. There are 10 cabins total there are 5 where Jackson but if you follow the path you will find me. Just remember babe when there is a treasure hunt X marks the spot. We'll be together soon I can't wait to hold you; all day has felt like an eternity without you. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. _

_Jane_

_PS You're going to need those keys so don't lose them._

With that Maura began walking down the path Jackson nodded to. She realized that Jane hadn't said which cabin to go to. Confused she reread the letter _just remember babe when there is a treasure hunt X marks the spot._ She kept rethinking over and over realizing the hidden meaning about X marking the spot she was in cabin 10. Maura saw the sign pointing up a small hill marked CABIN 10, and followed it up after a few minutes coming up to a small private cabin with a big X marking the door, realizing that all the cabins she passed on her walk were all labeled with roman numerals. Below the X there was another envelope taped to the door on the front it said _you CANNOT come in until you read this!_ She snatched it off the door and ripped it open.

_Maura,_

_I don't know how to tell you how Much I love you. You Are everything to me. No one Understands me like you do. I hope I am Always there when you wake up in the morning. I Want to be there when you fall asleep at nIght. I want to spend my Life making you Laugh. I want to be the reason You smile. I've Only wanted to make yoU happy since the Moment I saw you. You mAke me a betteR peRson, Your smile brings joy to my heart. Your laugh lights up My lifE. _

_I know you and your big brain probably didn't fail to notice that there are some spelling errors, when you figure out this last riddle use the biggest key on that ring and let yourself in. I have been waiting all day for your answer, but I've been waiting all my life for someone like you. You truly are the love of my life. I love you Maura, nothing will ever change that._

_Yours truly now and forever,_

_Jane_

Maura noticed all the little mistakes in the first paragraph and had put the riddle together before even reading the second paragraph. With tears streaming down her face she hurriedly opened the door. When she opened it Jane true to her word was waiting inside on bended knee holding a small black box that held a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Jane's face help a look of sheer and true love as she stared at Maura, she had a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. Maura took two steps and dropped to her knees in front of Jane. With tears streaming she mustered what she could between sobs "Yes Jane I will." She said before lips crashed together in a long passionate kiss. After separating for air Maura reached her right hand to Jane's left cheek and her left to Jane's right to gently wipe the tears away, and placing a gentle kiss on each cheek. Jane then slipped the ring out of the box and placed it on Maura's finger, then wiping the tears from her face. After both of their faces had been wiped clear of tears Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's shaking body and pulled them both to their feet.

Maura looked at the ring on her finger while in Jane's embrace she was unable to form a coherent thought. After being held for a few minutes she was only able to force her voice to work but only came out as a whisper "Jane, I love you so much, you are amazing. I really wasn't expecting all of this." She ended her sentence with a gentle kiss to the corner of Jane's smiling mouth, and resting her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane rubbed Maura's arm "come on Maur, I want to watch the sunset with my fiancé" and gently guided Maura out to the little porch at the back of the cabin that had a gorgeous view of a river that moved at a slow enough pace one could swim in, and on the porch there was a wooden porch swing and on the table beside it was 2 flutes of champagne and a few candles for light. Jane laid down on the swing and gestured for Maura to come lay on top of her. Maura did and they lay together watching the sunset sipping their champagne, and in general enjoying the closeness of each other's body.

Maura's head lay resting in the crook of Jane's neck, after the sun had gone down and the moon began to make its appearance more visible in the night sky, Maura shifted from her position to begin kissing Jane. Their kissing when they are alone more often than not leads to sex. They spent hours making love and Maura fell into a peaceful happy sleep on top of Jane who fell asleep not too long after the blond they lay in the porch swing that gently swayed.


	4. Chapter 4

hey sorry its taken so long to post this been very busy with work(kids are out on spring break they go back tomorrow) but also with school gotta get my final papers in soon, once that's dont I'm all yours.

* * *

><p>Maura's mind began to resume its conscious functioning at the noticeable change in the way the air smelled, but what really brought her mind back were the cold drips on her still naked body. The cold drops started off light and by the time she had realized what was going on they had increased drastically. Sleeping outside naked would have been fine had she prepared and took into consideration the weather forecast.<p>

She shook Jane awake who upon returning to consciousness opened her eyes to stare up at her now almost panicking, soaking wet, naked, fiancé. Jane laughed at seeing Maura's panicky face, "Relax Maur, it's just rain. Let's just grab our clothes, hang them inside towel off and go to bed." She said as she began to move Maura's body off of hers so she could retrieve their clothes which sat in a nice pile. Once inside Maura began to shiver from the cold water that dripped and slid from her body towards the ground.

Jane dried herself off and seeing Maura standing in place shivering, grabbed a clean towel and wrapped the towel and her arms around the cold doctor. After being dried off Maura was still rather cold and shivering. Jane shook her right wrist to help twist her watch around, it was 2:36 am, and she walked over to the suitcase to grab her thick sweatpants, a tank top, and her heaviest sweatshirt and handed it to Maura. She threw on a tank top and her running shorts and while Maura got dressed she went over to the electric fireplace which sat across from the long plush couch, and started a fire. After the fire began to warm up and Maura was dressed they both went into the bathroom to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. The bathroom was located inside of the bedroom so on their way back to the couch Jane grabbed the thick warm comforter off the bed and a pillow. She wrapped the blanket around Maura and with the pillow tucked under her arm she took her fiancé's hand and led her to the couch.

Jane placed the pillow on one side of the couch and proceeded to lay on her back motioning for Maura to lay on top of her much like they had been sleeping outside on the swing, and every night they spent together since becoming a couple. Maura happily took up residence on the couch with Jane underneath her. Once they were settled with the blanket tucked right up under Maura's chin, and Jane's hands snaking under the thick sweater they fell back into a very warm sleep.

This time when they woke up it was from the sounds of birds chirping and squirrels munching in the nearby trees. The peaceful sounds allowed them to wake unrushed and slowly. During the second part of their sleep Maura had warmed up and in her sleep shed the blanket the pants, and the sweater. As usual Maura was the first to open her eyes and actually physically get up, Jane was still half asleep when this happened and even then reluctant to let Maura go. The blonde found the bag that held her clothes and grabbed a pair of short shorts, and a red tank top and of course matching underwear, and slipped into the shower after brushing her teeth.

By the time she was out of the shower dried off, dressed, and had her hair done, Jane was just rolling off the couch mumbling "Maur, why do you have to be such a morning person and why can't you just let your hair dry on its own?" Maura smiled and shook her head Jane was never a morning person and she always thought it was cute when Jane would whine first thing in the morning. She moved into the path Jane was slowly trudging on towards the bathroom "you know what happens when I let it dry naturally it gets all frizzy, and besides" she says with a slight pout "you always tell me how much you love it when my hair is all shiny and soft" she teases "where is the kitchen I am parched, and I know you want some coffee." Jane just mumbles incoherently and points in the right direction and kisses Maura on the forehead.

After Jane has returned to her normal self and by that I mean she's had a minimum of two cups of coffee and breakfast, Jane packed a picnic, and they went on a hike. At the top of the mountain there's a large pool of water that is hardly disturbed by the river and in the middle is a small island, they cross to the island and set up for the day. Jane tosses Maura her bathing suit and the really expensive sunscreen that is the perfect amount of SPF for Maura's sensitive skin. They change and Jane takes extra care to ensure that her beautiful bride to be will not be getting even so much as an uneven tan. They lay in the sun flipping periodically, and taking a dip in the sun-warmed water when it gets to be too hot. It was a perfect day off something that they both needed.

Upon their return to the cabin Jane had managed to talk Maura into having a real outside campfire complete with hotdogs and s'mores. Not that Maura would let it show too much but she was extremely excited as it was yet another new experience she would share with Jane. As you can well imagine Maura's parents were not really into the idea of camping, which the Rizzoli family saw as an instrumental family bonding time.

Jane set up the chairs and started the fire while Maura got the food, drinks, and bug spray. Jane taught Maura the way to perfectly cook a hotdog without it being cold in the middle and burnt on the outside, and kissed Maura's finger when she burnt it on the metal roasting stick.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the super short chapter things are a little busy with school right now, and unfortunately those papers have more to do with my future career than this does. but please review and i'll write more soon only 2 weeks left of classes and I'll probably have all my papers done soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

After enjoying the entire day without the having to worry about murders, dead bodies, other people, and especially her mother, Jane was completely relaxed that night. She stretched out in her chair carefully angling her body so as to not get to hot by the campfire. She was happy cold beer in her hand, favorite and most comfortable pair of jeans, and her fiancés hand resting on top of hers, and her head starting to slowly find its way to Jane's shoulder.

After the fire died down and Maura had successfully meditated herself to sleeping on Jane's shoulder, Jane just took in the relaxing quiet for a another few minutes before getting up to throw water on the still glowing embers. She slipped an arm under Maura's knees and her arms hoisting the sleeping blonde close to her body. Maura come conscious enough to wrap her arms around Jane's neck and place a light kiss on her shoulder.

Jane placed her blonde on the bed before getting ready and settling in herself. Knowing tomorrow was going to be filled with ridiculous questions and her mother expecting answers. Back to the life that she loves but has thoroughly enjoyed the break that she was able to take with the love of her life. She snuggled into bed next to blonde and fell asleep.

The morning came too soon for Jane's liking, and Maura was already up and about, well not so much up and about as sitting next to Jane with two cups of coffee in her hands staring expectantly at the sleep brunette. Jane sat up and took the coffee and accepted the kiss on the cheek by means of good morning and sat up against the headboard sipping the deliciously hot coffee. She could see in Maura's eyes that she wanted to talk and she had a pretty good idea about what too. "Okay Maur, I know if you don't start talking about this soon you're going to explode."

Maura was about to start about the impossibilities spontaneous combustion but was more excited to begin talking about their pending nuptials. "when would you like to get married, and of where, what are you going to wear, who are we going to invite, how are we going to tell our families," she blurted out all in one breath followed by a deep breath and eyes widening "what about your mother? What is she going to do, say, oh god she's going to want to invite Giovanni she loves him, Jane I don't want him there oh god Jane you have to do something." She said with panic covering her voice and starting to hyperventilate staring at Jane.

Jane could only start to laugh before attempting to calm the blonde down. "Maur relax breath babe breath. It's our wedding not hers if we don't want him there he won't be don't let Ma push you around when y'all are planning this wedding ok?"

"Jane what do you mean "when y'all are planning this wedding" aren't you going to help me?"

"Babe I love you and I want to marry you and that's all that really matters to me, if you want my opinion, here it is I'd be happy if we could get married in some giant church with everyone around and me wearing some extravagant suit or dress, or if we just went down after work on a Friday to the court and got married by a justice of the peace in jeans. I don't care where it happens or how I just care that it does happen and with you." Jane said cupping her hand over Maura's cheek.

A small tear fell from Maura's eye "Jane that's really sweet but you honestly don't care? You were a little girl once too surely you had to have dreamt about what your wedding would be like?"

"No Maura I didn't, you already know that I'm not nor ever was a girly girl like you, I played sports and roughhoused with the boys. I'm happy with whatever you want as long as the reception I can drink beer."

"Jane are you sure about that? Like really sure that you don't care? There's nothing other than beer and me that matter?"

"Yes babe I'm sure you and me that's what matters in the end, besides you'll have Ma to deal with without me getting in your way." Jane says with a wink. "You'll just have to be firm with her and I wouldn't be surprised if there was a party awaiting us when we get home."

"Oh my goodness, she wouldn't would she?"

"Oh you know she will"

"Oh god, do we have to go home today? I really like it up here. Perhaps seeing as you are leaving me to deal with all the wedding plans and to deal with your mother than maybe you can take care of our honeymoon?"

"I'm sure that we would have completely different ideas for that."

"Well I enjoyed coming here and unlike you I will answer any questions that you may have."

"Hmm you would say something like that wouldn't you? And we do have to go home today, in fact we need to get going soon, I'm going to have a shower, can you maybe repack all our stuff and tidy up the kitchen? Hmm and babe" Jane calls back from the doorway to the bathroom "thanks for the coffee."

They finished cleaning up the cabin, and made their way back down the mountain and back to Maura's car Jane spent the majority of the way making non-committal sounds to Maura's babbling about various other wedding details.

They got back to the car, Jane put their stuff in the trunk, opened the passenger door for Maura who settled into her car, ran around the car being cautious to keep her hands out of Maura's view. Once she settled in started the car backed out and set on the drive to return to their hectic lives. Once they were back on the road Maura stared out the passenger window while her fingers where intertwined with Jane's. Jane shook their hands to get maura's attention, "hmm?" she asked looking over to the smiling brunette. Jane released Maura's hand to grab the steering wheel and let her other hand to reach into the pocket on the door. "I have something for you" she said holding up another small bag of tootsie rolls and handing it to the smiling woman beside her.

Pulling into to the garage Jane had a feeling forming in her gut and when they opened the door sure enough there was Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Frost, and Korsak waiting anxiously to hear the answer they knew Jane would get to her question. They were given hugs and Angela fawned over the ring on Maura's finger. They ate the dinner Angela spent the day preparing and around 8:30 pm Jane had kicked the last of them out of their house.

Grabbing her beer and her fiancé she plopped down on the couch pulling Maura to her side and turned on the sports highlights. Maura snuggled into Jane's shoulder moving her body so she was able to maneuver herself to straddling Jane and began kissing her neck. She pulled the remote from Jane's grasp and turned off the TV, stood up, gave Jane a chaste kiss and bounded for the bedroom.

The two didn't emerge from the bedroom for a full 12 hours, and when they did they wore nothing but the smiles, until they got dressed, and headed to work. In the car Jane asked "Where would you like to go for the honeymoon?"

"Well, I don't know I was thinking somewhere warm, maybe exotic? What do you think? Where do you want to go?"

"Warm hey? I was thinking warm too, anywhere specific?"

"Hmm no anywhere is fine as long as it's with you my love."

"That's it? What happened to any questions?"

"Yes I did answer your question I want to go somewhere warm and be with you."

"Do you want to go to some exclusive 5 star resort?"

"If that's what you want, I really I don't care as long as it's warm and I get to spend time alone with you"


	6. Chapter 6

A few days after coming home Jane had decided where they were going to go and told Maura so that she could make the arrangements. Maura hadn't told Jane anything about the wedding, not when, not where, not Jane what about this centerpiece, Jane what about this dress, none of the things she had initially expected would come along with marrying Maura.

Two weeks after that Jane woke up to an empty bed, which turned out to be an empty house. There was an envelope and a note on the counter leaning against Jane's coffee mug.

_Hey honey,_

_I was going to surprise you with these this morning but wedding stuff came up that I had to attend to, so I thought maybe you and Frankie could go._

_Love you I'll see you later_

_Maura_

Jane opened the envelope and saw two tickets for that days red socks game. Immediately she called Frankie as there were only a couple hours till it started and you always want to get to Fenway like an hour before to actually get a parking spot that wasn't farther away than where you lived. It was agreed that he would pick her up in an hour.

Jane ran upstairs and got her jersey but saw a note on her closet door.

_Jane,_

_I'm sorry but your old tattered jersey is in the washing machine, I'm still trying to get the mustard stain out from the last time, but I did have something in mind that you could wear today it's in the black bag in the closet._

_Love you_

Jane starting to get a little suspicious now ripped open the closet doors and grabbed the black bag that was front and center pulled the zipper down to see her favorite pair of jeans, and a new red socks jersey free from stains and everything. She laughed and remembered that Maura had said something about getting a new one for her the next time they went to a game.

After Frankie picked her up and they were on the way to the park Jane sent a text off to Maura that read

_Hey babe, thanks for the awesome tickets, right above the dugout they're amazing. And thanks for the sneaky oops your favorite jerseys in the wash but oh look here's a new one all ready for you. Lol, I love you babe you are awesome when will you be done the wedding stuff? Dinner after the game?_

_Jane_

Not 5 seconds later her phone was buzzing with a reply

_Hi Jane, you're welcome I wish I could have seen your face this morning when you saw the tickets but I'm glad you're enjoying them, I'll be done with the wedding stuff in a few hours, and of course we'll have dinner after the game I already made a reservation, so no post game win or lose drinks._

_Maura_

Jane shook her head of course Maura would have already made a reservation.

"So you excited to get married Janie?" Frankie asked

"Yeah I mean it's just a piece of paper that just legally means that Maura and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together like we planned that anyways, but I've caught Maura a few times I don't think she knows I have but sometimes when she's looking at shoes online or she needs to take a minutes I see her playing with her ring or staring at it, and I've realized that that ring means more than just we're legally stuck together forever, for her it means so much more and because it means more for her, I don't know it's starting to mean more for me too."

"Aww that's real sweet Janie, you're not gunna start getting all girly on me now though are you?"

"Fuck you; let's go find our seats we're sitting right above the red socks dugout."

Halfway through the game a large man in a black jacket that read security came down to Jane's seat and asked her to follow him and when she refused he said "Dr. Isles has pulled a few strings to surprise you I guess and I'd like you to follow me" after that she hesitantly agreed and was hesitant until she realized that they were headed onto the field. She was so taken aback by what was happening that she didn't even realize her favorite player was standing on the pitcher's mound next to Maura. Maura who looked phenomenal I might add, in a knee length blue dress with a blazer over top and of course heels.

"I'd like to welcome everybody here today as we join together these two women in happiness and marriage. Jane do you take this woman Dr. Maura Isles, to love and to cherish, in happiness and in sorrow for as long as you both shall live?"

"Umm what the fuck is going on umm shit this is happening right now oh, umm yeah forever I do"

"And do you Maura take this woman Detective Jane Rizzoli, to love and to cherish, in happiness and in sorrow for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes forever I do"

"Jane please repeat after me. I Jane Rizzoli"

"I Jane Rizzoli"

"Take you Maura"

"Take you Maura"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"I promise to love you, honor you, and protect you from serial killers"

"I promise to love you, honor you, and protect you from serial killers"

"I promise to stop spilling crumbs on the couch when I'm yelling and flailing at the players"

"I promise to stop spilling crumbs on the couch when I'm yelling and flailing at the players"

"With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed to the most generous, and gorgeous woman in the commonwealth of Massachusetts"

"I thee wed to the most generous, and gorgeous woman in the commonwealth of Massachusetts"

"Maura please repeat after me. I Maura Isles"

"I Maura Isles"

"Take you Jane"

"Take you Jane"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"I promise to love you, honor you, and take care of you when you're not in perfect health"

"I promise to love you, honor you, and take care of you when you're not in perfect health"

"I promise to stop nagging you about the crumbs and that the players can't hear you"

"I promise to stop nagging you about the crumbs and that the players can't hear you"

"With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed to the most stubborn, and the sweetest detective in the commonwealth of Massachusetts"

"I thee wed to the most stubborn, and the sweetest detective in the commonwealth of Massachusetts"

"I now pronounce this couple to be happily Wed Jane you may now kiss your bride"

And Jane did, after the kiss they left the mound and went to the players dug out where Frankie, Angela, Vince, Barry, and Constance were all waiting, as well as the rest of the players. They signed the marriage certificate and they all signed Jane's new jersey, and congratulated them the small group went up to a private box, for a toast and to watch the rest of the game.

When it was over and the newly wed couple said goodbye to everyone they got into Maura's car and she drove them to the airport and parked in long-term parking.

"Umm Maur, where are we going?"

"Were going to that little island that you selected to go to"

"Umm did we really just get married on the pitcher's mound in the middle of a red socks/ Yankees game? Did that really just happen?"

"Yes it did, come on we have a plane to catch"

They got out and Jane carried their bags to the check in counter. They waited for 20 minutes before the private jet was ready and they boarded. Once the seat belt sign was off both of them ripped off their seatbelts and Maura pulled Jane on top of her onto the couch. They were kissing furiously when Maura could feel and hear Jane's stomach rumble.

"Jane stop, you're hungry we can eat and do this after, we have like 8 more hours on this flight"

"Mm no hungry yes food no you yes" and she returned to her assault on Maura's neck and the parts of her chest that were exposed making sure to kiss every freckle that was there.

"No Jane food, sex after, if you want to keep going you need to eat and besides I made sure that they ordered food that I know you love. But before we eat you need to take this off so you don't stain this one too. And this ones being framed when we return home, in the small purple bag there's some more clothes for us and besides I wouldn't mind getting out of this dress."

"Well if you recall I was trying to help you with that"

"Oh shush you get the bag and our clothes and I'll ask them to prepare and bring dinner"

They changed and were sitting together on the couch watching something on the TV when the flight attendant came in with a large half pepperoni half Hawaiian with tomatoes pizza, plates, napkins, and buffalo ranch sauce for Jane. Maura thanked her and she left them alone again.

"Pizza Maur, really?"

"Well you said that you didn't want anything to do with planning, so I took it upon myself to make sure that you enjoyed the day"

"Well I have very much so enjoyed it, thank you Maur; really it's been the best day ever"

They ate mostly in silence and when everything was cleared away and they were snuggled with Maura lying on top of Jane while they watched some movie.

"Mm thank you, I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli"

"Maura! Do not ever say that again!"

"Hmm? Which part? Thank you? Because I am thankful for you and all you do for me" she said while kissing Jane's neck, "I love you? Because I truly do love you otherwise today would not have happened." Moving up to her Jaw now "or Jane Clementine Rizzoli?" moving towards that spot behind Jane's ear that always made her moan a little and whispered the last part "Because I plain on screaming, and moaning your whole name when I come tonight"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so i couldn't help myself after re-reading the first part. this is a long chapter the rest probably wont be this long. hopefully you guys like it if not don't read it. It has reference to the show unlike my last piece, please don't get mad at me during the sad parts. please leave reviews i need them to know whether or not to go on with it.

* * *

><p>In the morning Maura awoke alone...again... she was really wishing that this would stop being such a common occurrence. She called out for Jane but received no answer from her new wife. She was naked having spent her wedding night doing and having amazing things done to her. She rolled over onto her back, and looked down her body to see just how many times Jane had marked her. She was surprised to see that Jane had done just that. Her stomach was marked, with a black marker, specifically. She looked at it puzzled for a second, and then realized that it was a treasure map. So apparently Jane wanted to play another little game.<p>

She saw the little diagram indicating her start, and followed the little dashed lines seeing that it indicated the bathroom, so that's where she went. Once inside habit and routine came first. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and peed as all mammals do, washed her hands and saw her bikini sitting on the counter. Knowing that she didn't put it there she theorized that Jane wanted her to wear it. So she put that on still having her treasure map fully on display she looked down and followed the little dashed lines to a picture that looked an awful lot like a beach chair, she wasn't entirely sure. But followed the line and went outside.

Once she came to the little deck that had a few stairs that went out to a private beach she stopped before leaving the deck. She looked out and spotted two beach chairs both unoccupied. But that's where her treasure map stopped. Once she reached her chair she sat down to think about what was to happen next she read the children's stories as a child that when there's a map X marks the spot as with the treasure hunt Jane sent her on for their engagement.

On the little table next to her chair was her sunscreen and a little note taped to it.

Maur,

I love you my dear wife, but it would but a serious damper on our honeymoon if you were to get burnt to sunscreen up it shouldn't smear your map, and don't for get to do your back.

Jane XX

Maura read the note and shook her head thinking about her wife's crazy antics. She did as instructed though truth be told she would have anyways and when she twisted to start doing her back she noticed that there was more to her map on her back. She thought back to this morning and thought that she must have rolled over while Jane was drawing on her as she did wake up on her stomach this morning. She twisted and turned to no avail she couldn't see fully what was on her back. She hastily put on the sunscreen and huffed as she slammed the bottle back onto the table and was momentarily blinded as something fell off. She looked to where a small mirror was now sticking out of the sand.

After retrieving the mirror and looking at her continued map she saw that it indicated for her to go to the small tree a few steps away. She did just that. Upon reaching the tree she saw a small X carved in it at eye level, looking around and towards the ground she stared with a dumbfounded expression until she heard chuckling from above. Looking up she saw Jane sitting on a branch watching her.

"Well good afternoon sleepyhead"

"Jane why are you in the tree? What kind of booty do I get for finding it?" Maura asked seductively

"Why my dear why don't you come up and see?" Jane said as she patted the spot on the branch beside her.

Maura being the tree climbing champ that she is climbed up and sat next to Jane "So I climbed up here and so far I have yet to see what you are doing up here and also what kind of treasure is a planted tree? This tree has to be at least 75 years old estimating by the size of the trunk"

"Maur," Jane cut her off and pointed to the tree. Maura following the pointing finger then noticed that right beside her was a carving that said "Jane + Maura = Eternal Love" and it was encased in a carved heart as well and below that was the date.

"Oh Jane, that's cute I've never had anyone carve their love for me into a tree." She said turning her face back to that of her beaming brunette, who awaited a well deserved kiss. After that Jane hopped off the tree and caught Maura when she hopped down too. They went back to the beach chairs and the two took up residence in one chair together.

This is what Jane was thinking about on their 7th wedding anniversary, or well it would have been their seventh anniversary had they been together still. They had been separated for 3 months because of a case that tore them apart. (No I'm not going into details because it isn't worth it. 'Cause it's like that, and that's the Way it IS!' in the words of Run DMC)

Jane was sitting on her bed in her old apartment that she had been renting out to her mother for a while, but since her relationship with Korsak turned serious when Jane said that she was moving out of her home, Angela was happy to move in with Korsak when he asked her to. Anyways back to Jane sitting on her bed in her old apartment, staring at the photo of Maura in her bikini with her treasure map proudly on display while over her shoulder you could see the carving.

"whatcha doin?" a small voice asked

Jane hastily wiped her eyes and put on a fake smile and turned around to look at the big curious eyes looking up at her. "I'm just thinking sweetie, you want some pancakes for breakfast? I'll even make them into bunnies if you want."

"Can you make them look like Bass?"

A lone tear escaping Jane's eye as she tried to keep her happy face on, she just smiled and nodded yes while saying "I'll see what I can do baby"

"Yay, Mommy says that Bass likes strawberries, can I have some strawberries too?"

"Of course you can I bought some yesterday before mommy dropped you off."

The four year old crawled into Jane's lap and hugged her tightly to which Jane wrapped her arms tightly around her baby.

"Mama, why are you sad? Mommy's sad all the time too, and she was crying yesterday. Is that mommy?"

"I'm okay sweetie, I'm sad because I miss mommy, and yes that's a picture of your mommy when we were on our honeymoon. That was 7 years ago, today is our anniversary and I'm just sad because mommy and I would have been spending it together if we could get along better, but we're trying baby girl."

"What's an anniversary?"

"It's like a birthday for when you get married."

"Oh, why are you and mommy not getting along? Mommy said she still loved you when I asked why didn't stay at home no more, but she didn't answer my question. Mama why don't you sleep at home no more? Is it cause I don't always pick up my toys?"

"Oh baby that's not why I left, this is not your fault, and it has nothing to do with you or your toys. Mommy and I are just having a hard time getting along okay and it's not fair to this cute little blonde haired girl who sometimes forgets to pick up her toys if she has to be in a home with two very upset mommies." Jane said while tickling the now squealing with laughter "so how about some pancakes?"

"Can I help?"

"I would love that kiddo?"

Jane stood up and instantly the four year old was clung to her leg. She walked and dragged her left leg to the kitchen where she started getting out the items needed to make breakfast. While they were eating their tortoise pancakes and strawberries the curious little girl looked over to Jane, who had noticed her daughter had stopped eating and was staring at her.

"Something wrong with your pancakes?"

"Mama how do you celebrate a wedding birthday?"

"Anniversary sweetie and it depends."

"On what?"

"Well last year mommy and I went to dinner and the theater, and back to a hotel room in New York."

"Where was I?"

"You were with Grandma Isles."

"Oh so is that always how you spend your anniversary mama?"

"No the year before that, mommy and I went to a baseball game. And the year before that we just went out for dinner, and the year before that we stayed home because mommy didn't feel very good because a little girl inside her belly, so we stayed home and watched movies and cuddled and we talked to you, and what we were going to name you, and the three years before that we went on vacation to the place in the picture of mommy and I hanging on the wall over there." Jane said pointing her fork to the large framed picture of her and Maura on the beach staring lovingly at each other.

The little girl jumped off her chair and ran to the bedroom bringing back the picture of Maura that Jane had spent her morning staring at before her daughter woke up. "Mama why does mommy look so happy in this picture?"

"Because that was the day after we got married, she was happy, we both were,"

"Why is there stuff on mommy's tummy? She says that I shouldn't draw on myself with markers but she drew on herself."

"Actually kiddo, you shouldn't draw on yourself with markers, and mommy didn't draw on herself, I drew on her."

"Is that a treasure map? Did you guys find real treasure?" she asked suddenly really excited

"Yes I drew a treasure map on mommy's tummy while she was sleeping" she said pulling the four year old into her lap "and see that?" pointing to the carving "is the treasure that mommy found, and me."

"What do you mean and you?"

"I was waiting for mommy to wake up and find me while I sat in the tree and carved that. Do you know what it says?"

" plu equals"

"Well your reading is starting to come along, it says Jane" Jane said while tracking as she read "plus Maura equals eternal love"

"Who's Jane and who's Maura, mama why would you carve that?" Jane couldn't help but laugh at the incredulity lacing her daughter's voice.

"Well My name isn't mama it's Jane and mommy's name is Maura"

"So I've been calling you the wrong names and you didn't correct me?" she said now astonished and embarrassed that her mother's would do that to her.

Still laughing Jane replied "No sweetie you call me mama and you call mommy, mommy, because you are our child, just like I call Nonna Ma but her name is Angela."

"Oh"

"How are you going to celebrate this anniversary?"

"With you baby, because you were the best thing to come from me and mommy being together."

"Mommy and I, mama not me and mommy"

"Sorry, you are definitely mommy's daughter."

"Who else's would I be?"

"You are too cute sometimes little one. No hurry up and eat your breakfast so we can have some fun today."

Jane had been so busy playing with her daughter and Joe in the park that she hadn't realized her phone was ringing until the last second.

"Hello?" nothing "I must have just missed them I guess I wonder who called" she said to the little girl who was still frozen in her spot when Jane called freeze time out. "Em, call Joe and put her leash back on please." Jane said while going to her phone to see whose call she just missed "mommy called? Why would mommy be calling?"

"MAMA LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK MAMA YOU AREN'T LOOKING!"

"What is it Em?"

"Its mommy!" she screamed back to Jane as she and Joe raced towards Maura who was smiling brightly at her child and caught and swung the small child around before walking back to Jane with Joe trotting alongside the blondes.

"You called? Is everything okay?"

"Yes I just, umm can we walk over to the playground so she can play and we can talk?"

"Well actually we were about to leave"

"Oh, okay, umm can we talk first or maybe could I come along? I really just want to talk to you" Maura said trying to keep the slight hurt out of her voice that crept in from Jane's very blunt reply.

"Is it really that important that it has to interrupt the time I get to spend with her?" Jane said motioning to the child who was drinking a juice box on the picnic blanket a few feet away, and playing tug of war with Joe.

Hurt now fully in Maura's voice "umm I guess not, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, I was across the street at the coffee shop and I thought I saw you guys so I called while I was walking closer and you didn't answer I should have taken that as a hint that you didn't want to talk to me." Maura said trying to keep the tears from falling.

Jane never one to miss any of Maura's emotions grabbed her wrist as she went to walk by Jane most likely to say goodbye to their daughter, and pulled her into her arms.

"Maur, I'm sorry. All I've wanted for the last three months was to talk to you, especially today. I miss you, but having to answer all of her questions this morning was so hard and I was so mad at you, for making me do that. And to make it worse she wouldn't stop talking about you and asked about every single picture about you, and she asked me to make tortoise pancakes and wouldn't stop talking about your damn turtle"

Maura moved her head which was resting in the crook of Jane's neck to now looking into sad brown eyes "Jane I'm sorry. Can you maybe call me after she goes to bed? We can talk then?"

"Hey Em come here please." Jane said releasing her hold on Maura and missing it instantly. Maura wiped the tears from her eyes before their daughter could see them.

"Emma would you like it if mommy, you, and I all had for lunch together?"

"YES, Can we please mommy?"

"Yes we can, why don't you start folding that blanket while I talk to mama okay Emma?"

"Okay!" she said and ran over to complete her task

"Would you guys like to come home for lunch? That way she can go play and we can talk privately without worrying someone will take her?"

"Okay mommy I'm all done" Emma said eyes shining as bright as her smile.

"Okay kiddo, wanna go home for lunch?"

"Which home?" after hearing this both Maura and Jane's hearts broke

"Home, home, you know where all your toys are, and where you have your own room, and where your favorite turtle is." Jane said with a wink to Maura

"MAMA" Emma said sternly pulling on her arm to get her down to the right level "BASS IS NOT A TURTLE! BASS IS A TORTOISE! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I guess a few more baby girl. Would you like to go see Bass and have some lunch?"

"Yes please, mama does this mean that you and mommy are going to start to get along again?"

"I told you baby we're going to try." After gathering the rest of their stuff the four of them (Joe included) headed home, Jane drove, even though it was Maura's car, it was just a little piece of what used to be, Jane always drove.

Maura sat there in the passenger seat awkwardly not knowing what to say to Jane that could be said in front of their curious daughter. Maura was so focused on trying to find something that she hadn't noticed that her left hand was sitting on Jane's right thigh as she drove, again another piece of what used to be just coming naturally. Maura was brought out of her thoughts by a constant thump to the back of her seat. Turning around to face the innocent look of her daughter's face "Emma please stop kicking my seat"

"I wasn't kicking your seat mommy" she smiled with the 'you'll never catch me smirk' she picked up from Jane but instantly regretting her words.

"Sweetie lying is bad and you're like me when you lie you get hives, so tell the truth and please stop kicking my seat." She said to the now itchy four year old

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was kicking your seat I'm sorry mommy, make it stop itching!" she whined "Please forgive me I won't lie anymore"

"Em, you need to relax, but you don't lie that's not okay, when you lie you can get into big trouble and I don't just mean the itching okay. But take a couple deep breaths and stop scratching and relax"

Before long they were home and Joe and Emma bounded into the house in search of Bass together while Maura went into the kitchen to make lunch.

"Mommy where's Bass? I can't find him"

"Did you look under your bed?" Maura asked after looking at her watch knowing that it was a fairly warm spot under her bed at this time of day and had found Bass under there on more than one occasion

"No"

"Go look then, and can you please play quietly in your room so mama and I can talk?"

"Yes mommy, can I have a drink please?"

"Of course" Maura said getting her a drink and handing it to her "I'll call you when lunch is ready"

"So what did you want to talk about Maur?"

"Oh umm well, I was umm" Maura stopped unsure of where that had come from, she shook her head and tried again. "I was up early this morning and when I noticed what day it was I well just go look in our bedroom, and then maybe I'll be able to explain it." Maura said already defeated.

Jane acquiesced to Maura's request and took the stairs to their room. Peeking in, Jane saw tissues all over the bed, and the pictures and the photo albums from their life together, the bed wasn't even made, and she could see that her favorite pajama's were tucked under Maura's pillow where she stashed the pajama's she intends to wear. A tear slipped down her face as she walked in and shut the door behind her, shaking her head "Oh Maura" she whispered to herself as she cleaned up the mess on the bed and made it, smelling her shirt that smelled distinctly like Maura, before folding it properly to the doctor's preference before replacing it under the pillow. She opened the first album she could reach the first picture she saw was of Maura, her, and Emma the day she was born.

Maura had been in labour for nearly 20 hours before the baby came out; Maura's face showed pure joy even while looking as sweaty and disheveled as she did with the hairs that had come loose from her French braid and stuck to her face. In the picture Jane was sitting behind Maura holding her and they were both holding the baby and looking so proud and happy. She hadn't realized that she was crying as she began flipping through the pages until she got to the album of their honeymoon on their private beach and staring at the missing picture which was the picture that she had spent the morning staring at. It was one of the few that she had taken the night Maura asked her to leave.

Maura quietly came into the room, seeing that Jane had cleaned up her mess and made the bed but was sitting atop it looking through the albums and silently crying, much like she had been doing hours before. She walked up behind Jane who was running her finger over the empty space.

"Which picture was there?" Maura asked softly

"This one" Jane said pulling the picture from her back pocket and unfolding it. "It's always been my favorite picture of you. You just looked so happy after you saw my carving that I knew I had to take a picture, to capture the moment you know, if you look you can actually see all the love you used to feel for me in your eyes."

"Oh Jane," Maura said already crying "I love you I still do I always have and always will."

"Then why Maura? Why am I the one who had to leave our home? I was happy here. And now I'm miserable. I spend my nights drinking beer and watching TV trying not to think about you and trying not to think about you playing with Emma or you making her dinner, or you putting her to bed by yourself, I try not to think about what you dress her in or what she might have dressed herself in first. I miss her so much and I miss you too. I can't stand that I only get to see her on weekends while you have her all week. Maura I miss my life, I miss my wife, I miss my daughter, fuck I even miss your fucking tortoise. I miss the way we used to work together effectively, now we're a shit team at work, and it really shouldn't affect us there, but I does so I did the honorable thing, and took a fucking leave because I can't go to work every day and see you, because it hurts too much to even see you let alone have to work with you. I honestly don't know what to do with my days, Maura. I don't know if I should even will myself to hope that things will work out between us, or if I should start looking for a bigger place so that when Emma comes over for her TWO FUCKING DAYS I get to see her she can have her own room. All I do Monday through Friday now is "watch" TV and drink and run and work out, and eat. I don't sleep because you're there and the only time I do sleep is when I've drank so much that I pass out, or on those two days I get with Emma, because holding her close and looking into those big curious hazel eyes is just like being with you she reminds me so much of you, she looks like you, she talks like you, she corrects my speech like you do, fuck she even snores like you do. I don't know what hurts me more having her there or having her away from me. But Maura if we are over I need to know, so I can find an adequate place for _my_ daughter to live with me."

"Language Jane, I really don't want our four year old to start using those words. I'm sorry Jane I am but I was just so mad at what happened, and it hurt so much to look at you, and I've been wondering where you are and nobody will tell me, Frost rarely speaks to me about anything that doesn't involve a case, Vince does but only because your mother makes him. Oh and your mother, she hates me right now, but she pretends to be okay with this, when she came to take Emma out last week she didn't even talk to me, no smile nothing. She didn't even pretend to like me. I feel terrible, I shouldn't have done what I did, I shouldn't be doing this to you, and you most definitely do not deserve it. Jane I'm sorry I don't honestly know what to do to make this up to you. If you want to we can seek counselling, and I will let you see her whenever you want I never ever want to stop you from seeing her. She adores you and misses you so much. All I hear when I pick her up after preschool on Monday's is what fun stuff you guys do, and how much fun she's having there and then for the next few days it's I miss mama, when I can I see mama, why isn't mama home yet, why doesn't mama put me to bed anymore. And I don't know how to answer her questions I want to be honest with her but when I think about the honest answer about you don't or why you can't it's because you aren't here which makes it sound like you wanted to leave and you didn't I know that, I know that you shouldn't be the one who had to leave, I should let you see her more than two days a week, and if I'd known that you were taking a leave of absence I would bring her here to spend the days with you instead of at that daycare that she hates because the teacher doesn't like you. I miss you all the time, I can't take the pictures down because then she would know something is wrong"

"Maur, she already does, she's smart like you she wouldn't be asking the questions she asks if she didn't know something was up, I mean Jesus this morning she asked if I left because she didn't pick up her toys, and I asked myself why she would ask that and I realized that she watched me pack my stuff and as I left I tripped over some of her toys in the living room and I called her to pick them up and I was angry and I think back and I feel terrible and I want to apologize to her about that but I can't I can't tell her why I'm angry and all I can tell her is that we aren't getting along right now, but we're trying to because we love her and we will do anything to do what's best by her, and she seems to understand that answer and accept it but it still doesn't answer her questions and you not answering her questions sure as hell doesn't help either."

"Oh my are you serious? She asked that? I'm sorry Jane I really am, please tell me how we can make this work, I miss you, I want you here, I want you helping her to pick out the outfits that don't match just to bug me, I want you here to play with her, I want you here to help me put her to bed, she always goes to sleep so easily for you, I want you here to hold me and for me to hold you, I miss you and I hate myself for pushing you away I just didn't know how to deal with you shooting Paddy, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry Jane please tell me what I can do to make you forgive me? I forgave you the first time you said you were sorry I could see the regret in your eyes and I know you were just protecting us all and I know that he would have shot you and I'm just so angry with myself that I don't know how to deal with it and I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry and I miss you and I miss what used to be our happy family, and I want you to come home. I'm tired of missing you I want you here. I feel so pathetic because I lay here after I put her to sleep and I watch our home movies and look at this" pointing to a specific album that was all black nothing on it "just to see you when you were happy and to hear your voice. Please come home Jane please."

Jane was about to reply but there was a soft knock on the door Jane wiped her face and Maura's before going to the door. Before opening it she got down on her knees opening the door wide holding out her arms Emma ran straight into them hugging her tightly. Jane stood up and walked away from Maura towards the kitchen, and straight into the backyard. She moved Emma around to her back to give her a piggy back, and started to climb into the tree house in the backyard. Maura just followed and then watched from the door. The tree house was something that Jane insisted they build for their child or children, when they found out Maura were pregnant. Jane and the contractor had designed the whole thing and whenever Jane wanted to have a serious private conversation with Emma they went up there, but they also played up there too, more so now that Emma was getting older.

"Are we going to play or talk, you have your "we need to talk little one" face on"

Jane chuckled at her daughter silently thanking her for taking some of the tension away. "Well we need to talk little one."

"About what?"

"Well do you want to know what's going on with me and mommy?"

"Yes more than anything" she said with big hazel eyes of wonder.

"Well when mommy and I were at work there was a bad guy and I shot him because he shot a good guy first and he was going to shoot everyone except mommy, so I had to stop him. Mommy got very mad at me for that because you know how mommy was adopted?"

"Yeah"

"Well this man the bad man is the man you helped to make mommy. Remember when me and mommy told you how we made you and how we might make another baby?"

"Yup"

"Okay well that's what happened and mommy was very mad at me and I was very mad at mommy. But I miss you, and I miss mommy, and mommy misses me, and I know you miss me too when I'm not here don't you?"

"All the time I miss you so much and that's why I like visiting you"

"Mommy says she forgives me for shooting the bad man that helped make her; she found out that the bad man wouldn't have thought twice about shooting me because I'm one of the good guys. Mommy asked me if I would like to come home and I would very much so like to come home. What do you think? Should I come home?"

"Yes"

"And how do you think I should go about trying to forgive mommy? I'm not mad at her but she hurt me really bad. I want to forgive her but I don't know how."

"It's easy you say Mommy I forgive you"

"But what about all my hurt feelings?"

"You do what uncle Frankie said you guys needed to do soon."

"And what would that be?"

"He said you guys need to just get over it and kiss and make up"

"You know that sounds like a good idea. We have to go though."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise so you can't tell mommy okay?"

"Okay I promise"

"Well I haven't told mommy that I would come home yet so why don't you and I say goodbye to mommy and go get all our stuff from my apartment and then we can come home, and tonight we can do something together as a family? Like we used to?"

"Can we make mommy another treasure hunt? She told me all about the one you made her when you asked her to marry you, she said it was the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for her."

"I think we can do that but first we'd have to get her out of the house."

"I know"

"What?"

"Mommy said that I only see you on the weekends because that's the only time that she's on call and, and it's Saturday and Saturday is a weekend so can she get a work call?"

"That's a good start kiddo, but first we still need to get our stuff."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane turned and called out to Maura who was still waiting for an answer, "I need a pen and some papers please Maur."

Maura made quick work of gathering the requested items, "Can I come up into your guys' little fort?"

"No, just throw it up please"

"Jane its paper not a Frisbee"

"Make it in an airplane or something"

"That could take a while and it would damage the paper by creating folds that would make writing on it difficult..."

Jane turned and leaned the top half of her body out of the tree house and grabbed the stuff when Maura offered it up

"Thank you, can you please make us some lunch Em's tummy sounds like a bear trying to get out, Peanut butter and fluff sandwiches?"

"Of course" with that Maura was in the house while Jane returned to the mini version of Maura who waited for her.

"What do we need that stuff for?" she asked pointing to the pen and papers.

"Well we need to leave clues for mommy to find and we're going to do something that drives mommy crazy. We're going to leave our dishes up here where she'll find one of our clues. But first I need to call Uncle Frost." Jane called frost and gave him a G rated reaming for his behaviour towards Maura and asked that when she text him later he needs to help get her out of the house to which he agreed.

"Ladies your lunch is ready" Maura called up from the base of the tree holding two plates with peanut butter and fluff sandwiches cut into four triangles and juice boxes on the plates beside the sandwiches. Jane reached down and took them thanking her, and watching Maura strut back to the house with a mixture of happy and sad emotions that made Jane just want to hold her.

Back in the tree they ate their lunch while discussing what they were going to do. After they were done eating Jane intentionally left their plates stacked up sitting on the corner of a small note, before descending the tree.

"Em can you go say goodbye to mommy we have other stuff to do today okay kiddo."

"Okay" Emma said pretending to be sad and pouty just like Jane had told her to, so pouty that Maura instantly jumped up from her seat as the two walked in and cradled the little girl "She can stay with me if you have errands to run" Maura offered.

"No that's nice Maur, but no thank you her and I have stuff to do back at the apartment, there are just toys everywhere" Jane said exaggeratingly eliciting a giggle from the little girl and a few from Maura as well.

"Okay, so I suppose that your answer is no to coming home then?"

"I'm just not ready yet Maura, I want to be, but I'm just not ready yet. Do you think I can leave Joe here for a bit though she's not used to being cooped up in the apartment again. I'll come and get her in a little bit." Jane asked and motioned to the dog currently running around the backyard with Emma.

"Oh I see yes she can."

"Well I'd love to spend more time with you both but mama says it's time to go. I'll see you soon right baby girl?"

"YES" she said a little too excitedly

"Will I see you soon too Jane?"

"Maybe, we'll have to see Maur, but we'll be back for Joe in a while besides I think Joe could use the exercise she is starting to weigh a ton"

"I understand, I suppose I'll see you when you come for Joe later." She said before hugging and kissing her daughter again and going with the natural motion of their previous life and made her way to Jane, placing a kiss on her cheek while on her tip toes and hands holding Jane's sides for balance. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion. Jane's hands came to rest one Maura's upper arms.

The sensation that they both felt sent them reeling. That was the most intimate moment the two had had in 3 months, and in that moment they had both felt so aroused by the familiar touch and gesture, Maura stepped back and spoke "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"No that's okay" Jane fumbled on the words then realizing they had an audience handed the car keys to Emma and said "You go do what needs to be done and I'll stay here with mommy instead"

"Mama don't be silly I can drive a car I can't see over the steering wheel and my booster seat doesn't fit in the driver's seat." She responded with so much logic for a four year old that they couldn't help but laugh. It then donned on Jane that they drove here in Maura's car. "Oh um Maur, we need a ride home would you mind, or never mind I can call a cab."

"NO, no it's fine let's go." Maura said happy to get to spend that much more time with her 2 favorite people. The drive was quick as was the goodbye. Jane and Emma dashed into the apartment and Jane tossed Emma the backpack that Maura sent her with to load up with toys and clothes. While Jane grabbed her bag and started shoving all her stuff in it. She was interrupted by a text message

Jane where are your guys lunch plates? –Maura

Oh sorry Maura we forgot them in the tree house. – Jane

She quickly replied, plan already starting to fall into place. She finished gathering and packing her stuff and shoved more of Emma's stuff into her bag that wouldn't fit into the one Maura sent with their daughter.

Maura texted Jane back a few minutes later Jane assumed that she had found the note left for her in the tree house.

Jane what's going on? – Maura

What are you talking about? – Jane

Why was there a note that said that I'm always beautiful, but I should put on that red dress? – Maura

I have no idea what you are talking about Maur – Jane

It's your writing; you are the only person other than me who has an intimate knowledge of my closet –Maura

Well if I were you I'd just comply with the mystery note – Jane

Jane quickly sent off a text to Frost after giving what would have been enough time for Maura to get dressed

Now I'm all dressed up to go into work thanks Jane – Maura

With that Jane knew exactly how long it would take Maura to arrive at work and had that confirmed when Frost texted her Maura's arrival. Jane and Emma locked up the apartment making sure they hadn't forgotten anything and went to the jewellery store. Months prior to their split Jane had seen a beautiful necklace that she was sure that Maura would love so she arranged to make small payments on it so as to not alert Maura as to why such a large amount of money was missing from their bank account. After the split Jane was still making payments on it not sure what to do about it.

They made the final payment on it and they left the store with it and returned to their home. Jane told Emma to put away all her stuff while she unpacked hers quickly and set about making Maura's favorite dinner. When dinner was almost ready she sent a text to Frost who had been keeping Maura busy telling him that his services were no longer needed. And a picture message to Maura. In the picture was a zoomed in map of Boston that had a path from the precinct to their home marked on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane ran upstairs to get herself changed, then picked out a cute little dress for their daughter and put a nice bow in her natural blonde loose ringlets.

After that they got the picnic table outside set up with candles wine and juice and dinner of course Emma was to wait at the table quietly, while Jane put on the finishing touches, before joining her daughter to wait patiently in the backyard. The night was cool and the sun had just set casting dark oranges and purples and pinks all over the sky while the other side was already starting to darken into night. Leaving the house not well lit but not too dark.

When Maura walked in she couldn't help but notice Jane's car in the driveway. But she walked in and immediately came to a stop. 3 feet away from the door were three things a small candle, a rose, and a small note

I love you Mommy. Blow out the candle

Was all it said.

Maura did as instructed and noticed another well several other flowers and candles and notes in 3 foot increments leading to the backyard. The second one

I love you so much Maur. Blow out the candle

Third one

Please don't ever hurt me like that again baby. Blow out the candle

Fourth one

I just wanted to say... blow out the candle

Fifth one

I hope with each candle you've been making a wish... blow out the candle

Sixth one

I just wanted to say...

Then she stepped outside tears staining her cheeks she saw it, Jane and Emma dressed sitting at the picnic table that had a table cloth and candles with what looked like her favorite dinner. Emma got up and ran over to Maura, who had again immediately scooped her up and was now openly crying.

"Mommy don't cry"

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't help it."

Jane walked over and took Emma from Maura and put her down. Jane then wrapped her arms tightly around her crying wife. "Shh its okay babe I'm here I'm home shh"

"I'm sorry" Maura sobbed

"Em can you go watch some cartoons for a little bit?"

"Okay" she said as she ran away to seek out the privilege just granted to her.

"Are you home? You're home for good?"

"Yes baby I am I've been waiting 3 months for you to ask me to come home."

"Is this why Barry was being nice to me, and why he was asking obvious questions?"

"Yes I asked him to keep you busy while I set this up for you. Maura, you and Emma are my world I can't live without you. The only time I felt even a little alive was when I got to see her or you. The rest of the time I just felt incomplete as a person. And now you're ready to forgive me and you must have found a way to deal with your anger towards what happened. I'm not mad at you anymore I'm still a little hurt but that will go away eventually, but please don't even do that to me again."

"Okay, I promise never, I love you Jane, the moment you walked out the door I hated myself, I hated myself for making you leave and seeing the heartbroken look on Emma's face. I'm sorry I really am I want us back I want us to be happy again okay?"

"Okay well how about you try and stop crying because Emma and I have made your favorite dinner and it's probably starting to get cold. Emma come on turn off the TV please, time to eat."

Jane and Maura would have walked back to the table hand in hand if it wasn't for 8 tiny fingers and 2 tiny thumbs ripping their hands apart and once accomplished placing those little hands inside.

Jane and Maura smiled at each other and they began to eat. About halfway through their meal Emma turned to Maura and said "Happy wedding birthday, did you make a wish on your candles?"

"Wedding birthday?" Maura asked looking at Jane for clarification

"Em we talked about this it's not exactly like a birthday no magic wish candles or anything, it's just special like a birthday."

"But what about presents?"

"What about presents?" Jane asked narrowing her eyes and voice dropping a little more.

"Don't you give presents on wedding birthdays?"

"Sometimes"

"So don't you think you should give mommy her present?"

Shaking her head Jane just looked over to Maura who was already tearing up again

"Jane please tell me you didn't"

"Well actually I did I was going to wait until later, but I suppose now works too"

Jane reached to over and grabbed the box and handed it to Maura. Maura sat there staring at it feeling the plush red velvet box, willing the tears to stay inside. She opened it and saw the most beautiful heart shaped locket that was opened to reveal a picture of her and Jane on one side and a picture of Emma on the other.

"I ordered that 6 months ago"

Teary eyed Maura looked up at Jane "It's...it...its beautiful Jane I love it. Will you help me?"

Jumping up instantly she took the two ends and fastened it around Maura's neck, then pulling her hair to sit over the chain. She placed a small kiss to the top of Maura's head, before sitting down again.

"Happy anniversary Maur."

"Happy anniversary Jane"

"Mommy don't you have a present for mama?"

"Well yes actually I do"

"Maura you really didn't have to"

"You aren't the only one who can be romantic Jane"

Maura walked into the house and flicked on a few lights when she came back she was carrying something and it looked a little heavy so Jane jumped up to take it from her.

"Want some help?"

"Please, why don't we just do this here rather than the table?"

"Okay" and they put it down "okay Jane you can open it"

Jane went back to the table and grabbed her knife and sliced along the tape sealing the box.

"Oh my god Maur, how did you get this?"

"Get what? What is it mama?"

"Its...it's...its"


	10. Chapter 10

"Maur is it really?"

"Yes Jane when we were there for our honeymoon, while I was checking out I told them that if they ever had to cut down that tree that I wanted this to be saved and sent to us. I had to pay them quite a bit for their troubles but when they called me last month about it I didn't hesitate, I couldn't."

Teary eyed Jane stared at the chunk of tree that had the carving in it from 7 years ago.

"I have to take it to someone to have it preserved I don't want it to rot or get destroyed in any way."

"What is it mama?" Emma asked climbing onto Jane's back to see over her shoulder "That looks like the carving in the picture you were looking at this morning"

"It is"

"OH," she said eyes wandering up towards the sky capturing her attention "Mama can we lay outside and look at the stars like you and I do sometimes on the weekends when I visited you?"

"That sounds wonderful Em why don't you go get the blanket on the couch for us to lay on." Maura said

As the four year old left, Jane's hands were pulling at Maura's face bringing them together in a bruising kiss of forgiveness and love. When Emma had come back with the blanket in hand and dragging behind her she spoke up to her parents who hadn't noticed her return "is that what Uncle Frankie meant? Did you guys just kiss and make up? Are all your hurt feelings gone mama?"

Chuckling Jane stood and picked up the little girl blanket and all "they aren't gone but they don't hurt so much now"

The blanket was laid out and Jane was the first to lay down with one arm under her head, Emma soon followed her head on Jane's stomach while Jane stroked her hair. Tilting her head back Jane looked at Maura who was just studying the two laying there before asking "You coming?" Jane asked.

Maura soon joined them laying with her head on Jane's shoulder and holding tightly to her. They were laying there for a while and Maura had noticed that Jane's breathing seemed to even out not long after their daughters had. Starting to get uncomfortable laying on the ground Maura got up and picked up Emma trying not to disturb Jane, but the detective's ever keen senses snapped forth and a protective arm wrapped around her daughter glaring at whomever it was that dared to touch her.

"Relax Jane it's just me, you both fell asleep I'm just taking her to bed you stay here I'll be right back." Maura soothed, as Jane released her hold allowing Maura to put her to bed, and true to her work she was right back. Although when she came back she straddled Jane's waist and looked at the still kind of sleeping detective, she leaned down and placed a kiss on Jane's lips, which was returned.

Jane's hands left her sides and began grazing Maura's sides before landing on the hips of the woman she loved. "Jane is this too soon?" she asked as their kiss ended. "I mean I love you I really do and I want you, I've been thinking about how much I've missed our love making since I kissed you this afternoon, and then again when you kissed me on the deck."

"no it's okay really it is I miss you and I really want you, Maura the last time we had sex was just over three months ago it's okay to be horny as hell babe, but right here would be a bad idea, neighbors and all, come on let me up" Maura stood then helped Jane up, the two made quick work of taking everything inside to deal with in the morning. Once everything was inside Jane pulled Maura into her arms kissing and touching her starting from fingers twined into golden hair and down as far as she could reach. She had to reacquaint herself with Maura's soft skin as her one hand held at Maura's back the other was just below the hem of her red dress dragging her fingers back up bringing the dress with her; she stopped hand on Maura's ass.

Moving the hand on Maura's back down to her ass as well Jane lifted her and held her tight while Maura's legs wrapped around her back. The two still kissing made their way to their bedroom, which had rose petals on the bed and when Jane laid Maura down and stood up she couldn't believe how beautiful she looked with her hair fanned on the pillow and rose petals all around her and matching her dress in beautiful contrast to her skin. The two made love for hours before they realized that it was almost morning. Reluctantly they grabbed some clothing to cover themselves, and tangled into each other and went to sleep for a few hours before a busy 4 year old would wake them up.

Over the next few months things went back to normal Jane returned to work the week following their anniversary, they were happy again and Maura had felt stabilized enough in her own life to search out her biological mother. She could have done it before but she knew that she needed Jane with her for it. She couldn't do it on her own.

When their case turned out to be the perfect excuse to contact Dr. Martin she did with a lot of encouragement from Jane. While Dr. Martin was there Jane received a call from her daughter's preschool saying that she was ill, so she immediately left to get her. Once back at the station she completely forgot about the unbeknownst to one of them the mother daughter bonding time that was happening, and barged into the lab, with sleepy child fastened to her shoulder.

"Maur, I need you to oh, hi, sorry." Jane began and eased off noticing the emotions on the face of the Doctors in front of her.

"Jane why so you have Emma? Why isn't she in preschool right now?"

"They called said that she's sick" turning to the sleepy child "Hey baby you wanna go see mommy tell her what's wrong?" she said very soothing and gently and took the slight head nod as a yes, as Maura came over and took her carrying her into her office followed by not only Jane but Dr. Martin as well.

Once inside and after settling the child on the couch with her medical kit beside her she began her examination and asked her daughter questions like "where does it hurt?" Once completed, she turned to Jane "I think it's probably just the flu, a couple of others in her class had it last week"

"Okay, umm should I take her home or?"

"Jane you're in the middle of an investigation and all I have is paperwork which I can do here in my office and she can sleep and watch cartoons on my laptop." Turning to the child "Would you like that baby? I bet Nonna can even bring you some juice and a snack later?"

"I want mama watch cartoons please?" she said finding Jane.

"Mama's got work to do" Maura said

"I can get the case file and work on it a little I suppose down here and Frost can keep me updated. There isn't much I can do until we ID her."

"Are you sure?" Maura asked

"Of course I am."

"Mommy who's that lady?" she said pointing

"Hi there sweetie, how are you feeling?" Dr. Martin said

"I feel icky" looking at Maura who wore a disproving look at the choice of words "I mean I don't feel well"

"No? Your tummy hurts?"

"Yes, I like you you're nice like my mommy, my name's Emma what's yours?" she said sitting up and sticking her hand out

"My Name is Hope," she said shaking the little girls hand "And I like you too Emma you are a very polite little lady."

"Mommy, why does she look like?"

"What kind of juice do you want sweetheart?" Jane interrupted

"Mama it's not polite to interrupt ya know?"

"You're right kiddo lets go get my file, and then we can get you some juice from Nonna." Jane said taking up the little girl looking apologetically at Maura who looked a little embarrassed, and left.

"I'm sorry about that, she's very curious and overly bright for her age. She's going through a phase where she's very interested in peoples facial structures, I suppose she gets that from both Jane and I, she is getting so good at reading people's faces and studying them."

"That's alright I had a four year old once too"

"So you two are together then?"

"Jane and I? Yes we've been married for 7 and a half years now."

"That's wonderful that you guys work together so well and share the responsibilities of child raising."

"Yes Jane is wonderful at it; it comes so naturally to her, which surprised everyone but me"

"And what about you dear, does it not come as natural to you?"

"It's starting to now that she's older, but before it didn't my parents weren't around much when I was young, I was raised mostly by nannies. I had a new one every year so I wouldn't get too attached to them and then, when I was 10 my parents at my request though I suppose considering I sent away for the brochures sent me to a boarding school in France. I suppose I just didn't have a wonderful caring mother figure like Jane to look up to and learn from" Maura said starting to tear up but quickly put her tears on hold when she heard Jane down the hall telling Emma "It doesn't matter how cute you are you aren't getting any cookies until your tummy is better and mommy says your fevers gone"

After being placed down on the couch she hopped off and walked over to hope with her big hazel green puppy dog eyes "You'd let me have a cookie wouldn't you?" she said slight pout all manipulation

"Emma Constance Isles Rizzoli" Maura said in her all business voice

"Yes mommy?" she said teary eyed at the use of her full name and turned to her mother

"You do not try to manipulate a person into giving you things that is not how we raised you. Mama said no cookies until you are well again, you apologize to Dr. Martin right now young lady"

"I'm sorry Hope, that was rude of me" she said a few tears slipping free and walking over to Maura putting her head on her lap and hugging her legs "I'm sorry mommy do you forgive me?" Maura began running her fingers through Emma's hair

"You know I do Emma, but that is an inappropriate behaviour we've talked about that before okay. Thank you for apologizing, why don't you and mama pick something on Netflix to watch while Dr. Martin and I continue working."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you guys earlier." Jane said to Hope who was a few steps ahead of Maura. When Maura kissed the child whose head was on Jane's lap she looked up and saw Jane's big brown puppy dog eyes and leaned in to whisper "You could really stop teaching her about the puppy dog eyes and their extreme powers of manipulation" before a quick peck on the lips before returning to work.


	11. Chapter 11

For the record in my version of this story Kailynn's not dying!

It had been a couple weeks since Hope had helped them on their case and in keeping her promise to Maura, Hope called to arrange for them to have dinner, and Maura had invited both Hope and Kailynn to dine with them.

That afternoon taking Jane's advice from earlier she had indeed flattered Angela and she agreed to cook. Kailynn was sitting next to Emma who was babbling away about various things and purely enthralled in the fact that in her eyes because she was Hope's daughter she was there to play with her.

During dessert Emma had asked if Kailynn would read her a story before bed, to which Kailynn agreed and the sight of watching her half-sister read to her daughter made her happy enough to cry. But she was too busy laughing with everyone else at the horrified look on Kailynn's face when Emma brought out her huge animal science book that she was new and had kept her busy with all the pictures.

Kailynn was keeping Emma busy Jane and Angela insisted that they clean up leaving Hope and Maura to get to know each other.

"Hope would you like to sit outside with me? It's such a beautiful evening."

"That would be lovely" She said following Maura outside with her glass of wine. They both sat at the patio table outside.

"Hope there is something I wanted to talk to you about, and I know that right now might now be the best time but I for the life of me don't know when that would be, and Emma she's so curious and has so many questions and she's so smart and I really don't want to lie to her because well I can't, but also because she doesn't need to be deceived by the people she's supposed to trust with anything, but I also think that I owe it to you to tell you so that if she does say anything it doesn't catch you off guard." Maura started speaking fast and then mumbling towards the end and tears threatening to fall.

"Maura honey, what is it?" she said taking one of Maura's hands to which Maura pulled away, not because she didn't want the contact and reassurance from her biological mother, but because she was putting up her walls to face the rejection she's sure that is about to come.

"Well the day that she came to my office when she was ill, after you left she kept saying mommy why does she look like you, and I told her that sometimes people just look like other people, but she was persistent, saying but mommy she really looks like you, to which I corrected her and said if anything I look like her and told her the reasons why, but then she pulled out one of the pictures my mother had sent me a while and said but mommy you look like her like I look like you why" Maura paused looking into Hope's eyes and it was still not quite clicking or she was trying hard to keep her face schooled and not show anything. So Maura continued

"Well this may not be something that you want to hear but I need you to know. I love my family I do I love my wife and my daughter more than anything, but I love my parents as well they've done everything for me to have the best life possible, even if they didn't spend a lot of time with me as a child. I've spent a lot of time with my mother over the last few years, and she did the ultimate act that I would do in a heartbeat for Emma as I'm sure you would do for Kailynn, but there was a car that was coming towards us as we were leaving a restaurant after dinner one evening and it turned out that the driver of that car was trying to run me over, well she pushed me out of the way and the car hit her instead and she nearly died but she saved my life, that was approximately 9 months ago. After that I went undercover to a warehouse where there was a murder and the murderer followed me and before he could harm me my birth father shot him, to which Jane shot him causing us to separate for 3 months and anyways. I never mentioned that before, but I'm adopted. It was while in the hospital that my mother told the story of what happened. Excuse me I'll be right back" Maura said getting up and leaving to return a moment later with the picture she had Jane hide previously.

"Well my mother told me what he knew about my birth parents and she always insisted that I have and keep this picture" Maura said while still hiding the picture from Hope. "Well it was after I heard this story that I understood where the half brother that I never knew I had got his artistic abilities from, but that is besides the point, but I never understood why she always insisted that I had this picture until I heard the story. My birth father suffered serious injuries from being shot and then falling, but he's still alive. He told me my birth mother's name because he thought he was dying, I never knew it but he was always there for me at all of my special occasions graduations, recitals, etcetera, but he told my mother that my birth mother had died during birth, and he told my birth mother that I had died" she whispered the last words as the tears silently streamed down her face and handing the picture to Hope.

Hope for her part felt like she knew what this was coming to, she took the picture looking at it and crying as well. The two sat there in silence crying for a while before either could speak, it wasn't until Emma came out to say goodnight, that either spoke.

"Mommy, mama says I have to go to bed so she said I have to come and say goodnight...why are you crying mommy are you okay?"

Wiping her eyes she placed her daughter in her lap "I'm alright sweetie, did you have fun reading with Kailynn?"

"Yes, she read all the words that I didn't know which was most of them, there are a lot of big words, but I was starting to get them towards the end"

"That's good sweetie" Maura said chuckling "Can you say goodnight to Dr. Martin?"

"Okay" the child said hoping off Maura's lap going over to Hope and resting her head on her arm "Goodnight Hope, I hope you aren't sad either, can I play with Kailynn again? she's fun, I like her too, and I like you, mama and mommy always tell me not to talk to strangers, but I like you" the four year old said and hugged Hope the best she could then running back to her mommy for a hug and a kiss accompanied with a sweet dreams sweet child before Jane scooped her up and took her away.

"Maura, I don't know what to say."

"I honestly don't either, but I just want to tell you that I'm not looking for a mother I have one, and I'm not looking for Kailynn to be the aunt my daughter has never had nor you to be her grandmother although if you would like to I'm not sure how I would feel about that and I would certainly have to talk that over with Jane but I don't think either of us would have much of an issue with our daughter being able to have many family members that love her. I just I wanted to get to know you, especially after finding out how much I am like you."

"Maura if it's alright I would like to get to know your family, thus far they seem lovely. I well if I knew, I never would have let him give you up, but there were complications with your birth and I was so young and when they told me you died I believed it."

"Mom?" Kailynn said while coming out to the patio.

"Oh, Kailynn sweetie"

"Mom what's wrong why are you crying."

"Kailynn come sit down"

"If you'll excuse me" Maura said getting up making her way into the house

"Maura wait, stay please?" Maura just nodded and sat back down staying quietly

"Kailynn, I oh my I really don't know how to tell you this, this is really hard."

"What is it mom?"

"Well, you see, umm well..." Hope started looking to Maura pleadingly

"Kailynn" Maura said getting her attention "Your mom was misinformed about something"

"About what?"

"Well my death essentially. The baby that your mother lost when she was 18 didn't actually die, my birth father told her that I died and put me up for a private closed adoption, to keep me safe"

"So, umm, excuse me" Kailynn said getting up "No, so you mean to tell me that you're the dead baby I've been hearing about all my life? You look alright to me."

"Kailynn you don't understand please I don't mean to cause you or your mother any distress, please hear me out and let me explain."

"What was tonight for you? A test run to see a happy family type scenario?"

"No, please just hear me out."

"Fine" she said sitting back down

"My birth father told your mother that I died he told my mother that she died during childbirth, and I didn't know her name until he thought he was going to die. I didn't know who she was or that she was even in Boston until a few days before I needed her help with a case. And I only was able to find out because I had access through my resources at work, my birthday and her first name. As I told her I'm not looking for you either of you to be part of my family, I just wanted to know her is all, and we have so much in common which for me is unusual to have many things in common with anyone. Please I hope you can forgive me for thrusting this information at you and I really hope that it doesn't interfere with getting you know you, but I understand if you don't want to speak to me again Kailynn, I know this is a lot."

"Kailynn," Hope said taking Kailynn's hand "I know this is hard for you, but she is your sister whether you like it or not and if you want to see her as such is up to you, but I do hope that you will not afford any ill will to anyone inside that house. It takes a lot of courage to do what Maura has done, and I think that it's safe to say that the main reason that she's done it is because of the very smart little girl you spent your evening with. That little girl has taken quite a shine to you."

"I liked hanging out with her too, she's adorable. I just I feel so used or something I don't know"

"You just need time to process it all, I would like the chance to get to know you too, I've never had any siblings that I've gotten to know" Maura said shyly

"I thought you said you had an artistic half-brother?" Hope asked slightly perplexed

"I did, it was because of him that I found out who my birth father was. He ended up on my table with no ID and when we ran his DNA it said that there was a partial match with mine and when his father came in to identify him he gave me a sample of his blood."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear."

"Don't be, my life has been nothing but conflicting emotions since gaining my professional position here in Boston."

"Umm Maur, Em's asking for you" Jane said poking her head out.

"Sorry, I need to go see what she needs."

"We should be going anyways it's getting late, thank you for dinner Maura, I look forward to seeing you again soon" they all said their goodbyes and made their exit while Maura went up to finish tucking in her daughter for the night.

Also thank you for all the reviews I'm glad you are all enjoying it so.

Ps sorry for making those of you who did cry.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning it was Saturday, which meant bunny pancakes and sleeping until 8 am for Jane and 6:30 for Maura rather than the 5:55 wakeup call the four year often gave them. Maura would get up knowing that after the long week of chasing suspects and more often she knew Jane would admit to tackling them as well, Jane needed just a little extra sleep, and considering Jane was up early every morning getting Emma and herself ready and making breakfast and lunches for them in the same amount of time it took Maura to get ready in the morning, Maura was happy to let her sleep in on her days off.

Maura was debating with Emma on the days outfit. The child came down the stairs that morning wearing mismatched socks, bright purple jeans, and a tie-die shirt, with a yellow headband holding back golden blonde ringlets. Hearing a knock on the door Maura abandoned the debate shaking her head mumbling under her breath about letting Jane buy clothes for their daughter.

"Kailynn" Maura looked shocked "What are you doing here?"

"KAILYNN" Emma said running and wrapping her arms around Kailynn's legs tightly and not letting go

"Emma please let go of Kailynn's legs"

"Maura, can I talk to you for a second? I'm sorry I know that it's really early and all, but I was up all night thinking about what happened and I would really like to talk to you."

"Umm, sure would you like to stay for breakfast? Jane will be up soon and then we can talk if that' alright?"

"Okay sure, hey kiddo can you please let go of my legs so I can walk?" she said poking her in the sides after entering the house she looked from Emma to Maura then back to Emma

"Jane let her pick out clothes the last time they went shopping that's what she picked I tried to get her to change into this" Maura said holding up the cute tights, and a purple and black dress she was trying to get her to wear before Kailynn's arrival.

"Oh that is such a cute little outfit you're holding Maura"

"That?" Emma said pointing to said outfit

"Yeah I think it's really cute" said Kailynn

"Mommy gimmie that I wanna wear it" she said hurriedly while running to snatch the outfit from her mommy who though she should be scolding the way her daughter spoke to her but she was just so happy that she agreed to put on something that wasn't so mismatched just released it watching her scurry up the stairs to change.

"Thank you, I've need trying all morning to get her to change."

"No problem, she really is adorable." Pausing a moment Kailynn continued "Maura I'm sorry...about last night... I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, that's not me that's not who I am."

"Kailynn, please" Maura cut her off and motioned to the couch they sat and Maura continued "As I was telling you last night I have a family I'm not looking to take your mother from you, it's just it's a lot of information to take in and I understand that. But when your mother was helping me with a case now and then she would say things, and it eventually became difficult for me to be in the same room with her and not have her know especially when she began somewhat speaking about her baby that die, and I mean you have to admit we are shockingly similar in appearance and similar in general I guess. And Kailynn I'm going to be honest with out because quite frankly I have no other choice, but I don't lie I can't lie and if it hadn't been for Emma getting sick at school in the middle of a case I wouldn't have had to tell her. I would have been able to keep that hidden but even that would feel like a lie whenever id have seen her and eventually I would get to the point where if I saw her I would simply faint or break out into hives because of the lie I would feel by not telling her."

"Maura, it's okay, I get it I thought about it all night and I am I'm really sorry for how I reacted, that's what I came to say, I'm okay with you guys getting to know each other and us, I would like it if we could too" she said the last part shyly almost a whisper by the end but resumed her normal voice quickly and continued "and Emma I would like to know Emma. If having you here means that my mother is less tempted to leave again, I am all for it. We moved a lot because of her work so I've never really had many friends because we'd move so often, well I had friends but was never there long enough to develop lasting friendships with people you know? And if this, you, your family means that we can stay here even just a little bit longer than the normal 6 months then I'm all for it, because I want to fall in love and have a home a permanent home and a family, I've never had much of a family. This is all so new and a little scary, ya know going from basically no one to a sister, a sister-in-law, and a niece in a matter of a few minutes even after spending an evening with them. "

"I know, oh goodness please no please no" Maura feared hearing that noise that was a distinctly unhappy noise.

"What, what is it?" Kailynn asked concerned and confused

"Maura!" Jane bellowed from the bottom of the stairs holding a giggly four year old upside down.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry she was just going to change I'm sorry, breakfast will be ready soon though if you want to go back to bed" Maura said while righting her daughter, who looked around the kitchen, and Maura kissed Jane, while Jane was holding Maura on lower back closer to her with one hand and rubbing sleep out of her eyes with the other.

"Nah, its fine I was already starting to wake up" Jane said yawning and grumbly "Coffee? Cause coffee would be good now"

Maura got out of Jane's embrace and walked over to the coffee pot and poured the Jane appropriate sized cup, while Jane came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Maura and taking in the smell of her wife, and nuzzling into Maura's neck. "Coffee's good but you'd be better" Jane mumbled so that their ever curious daughter didn't hear. The two stood there sharing the coffee Maura poured completely lost in the embrace. It wasn't until a throat cleared that the two snapped out of their bubble of love.

Jane turned around with Maura still in her arms "Oh, hi, Kailynn, I didn't notice you there I'm sorry, umm what are you doing here so early?"

"Oh I came to talk to Maura and apologize for last night, I'm sorry if I woke you"

"Nah don't be it wasn't you, it was" looking around for Emma who was out of sight but the incessant giggling gave way to her hiding spot , on the couch ducked down from Jane's view beside Kailynn and pointing "that one" Jane said after sneaking up and then tickling the little girl who squealed. Everyone was laughing a little at the events, Maura however while laughing a little went about making breakfast for them all. They sat enjoying their breakfast and making small talk and basically getting to know each other when Emma allowed Kailynn to pay attention to anyone else but her. Kailynn would look down to her lap every other minute push a couple buttons on her phone then return to the conversation at hand. After about 10 minutes of this Jane had about enough of the weird look that would cloud the girls face when she looked down. Maura and Emma were clearing the table when Jane asked "So who keeps calling you and why are you avoiding them?" she paused "If I may ask that"

"Oh, uhh it's my mother"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"We sort of had an argument on the way home last night"

"I hope what Maura sprung on you guys didn't damage your guys relationship"

"No we'll be okay I just I'm 18 and that's big news especially when you live in the shadow of a dead baby, I don't blame Maura it's not as if she knew this whole time but it's a lot you know, the shadow you live in turns out to be a nearly exact replica of my mother and has a wife and a child to boot it's overwhelming"

"Yeah I know, but we really aren't bad people and Emma has really taken a liking to you rather quickly, that girl has a pretty good judge of character I think"

"Yeah she does I like her, I'd really like to get to know all of you really I would. But I want mostly for us to stay in one spot and stop moving around so much"

"Yeah that makes sense" noticing Kailynn still looking and ignoring her phone "why don't you go outside and take that, at least let her know you're safe and you're here, she's probably worried"

Kailynn nodded her head and stepped outside. Jane sat back in her chair for a second and reached for her coffee when soft hands wrapped around her chest, and a chin rested in a familiar spot, Maura then turned her face to kiss Jane on the cheek as smaller hands grabbed hold to climb into her lap.

"Mama why did Kailynn leave without saying goodbye?"

"She didn't leave baby girl she's just on the phone"

"Can she have a sleepover? It is a weekend; we could call her mom and ask can't we?"

Maura decided to answer this one "Sweetie some other time maybe when we know them a little better, but Emma she's a big kid, she's almost an adult, she may like to spend some time with you but she might not want to have a sleepover okay?"

"Okay" she said genuinely sad but understood that answer, then perked up again and looked to her moms "What about my birthday party can she come to that?"

"When we plan your birthday party we can send her an invitation, yes"

"Yay" she said just before Kailynn walked inside where she was tackled in a non-threatening way by the child and she looked in awe of Maura and Jane, whose positions had shifted to Maura now sitting in the space previously occupied by Emma.

"Ya know you two are really cute" Kailynn said looking at her older sister

"We've been told" they said in unison.

"well I think I should be going thank you for breakfast" Kailynn said making her way over (pulling the 4 year old along as well as she was attached to her leg) to hug Maura. The hug was short started a little stiff and awkward but changed to something close to a familiar sibling hug by the end. Jane came over and hugged the girl as well and then took the child off her leg who then decided to cling to Kailynn's neck because she didn't want her to go. "I don't want her to go mama"

"Baby girl she has to she has to go home to her mommy okay"

"No it's not okay, mommy can't you call Hope and ask her if Kailynn can play longer?"

"Emma?" Kailynn said moving to crouching position so the child could reach the ground. "I have to go home now" "NOOOOOOOO" Emma cried as tears began to fall "But I promise I will come back and play with you soon, I like spending time with you, but I can't keep that promise if you don't let me go, because if I don't go home, I'm not going to be allowed to leave for a long time and then we'll have to wait even longer till we can play again okay?"

"Okay" Emma said pouting as she wiped the tears and ran to Maura for a much needed mommy hug.

After Kailynn left, the small family played together for a while before it was time for Emma to take a nap.

"So babe?" Jane said as she came into the living room where Maura was sitting on the couch, Jane joined her and laid her head in Maura's lap "I guess the proverbial ball is in your court, what should we do about this new situation?"

"I really I don't know, it's rather complicated"

XXXXx

Okay so I know that this chapter isn't my best, but I totally figured out my plan for the next little bit and I'm sorry this took so long I was kind of waiting for this weeks episode to help me out but it didn't in ANY WAY. But here it is I'm going to try to update my other stories as well soon so yeah.

Thanks for reading and following, I love it when my inbox gets filled with your favorite follows and reviews and such so thank you.


	13. Chapter 13 the End

AN I kind of manipulated the timeline of the show to better fit my needs

Just a little note prior to this chapter's beginning an intro if you will.

A couple of weeks had gone by since Maura had so much as heard from Hope, though she took the news rather well, Maura understood that it would take time for her to come to terms with it. Kailynn however was quickly becoming the sister that she never had until now. Kailynn loved to play with Emma and she was enjoying getting to know Maura and Jane too, and since she didn't know anyone in Boston she spent a lot of time with them.

This Chapter starts officially now.

Maura had woken up several times throughout the night and despite her efforts to be quite Jane was awaken each time, and each and every time Maura would turn the light on in the bathroom within the next 30 seconds Jane would be there to hold her hair, rub her back, or tell her everything would be alright.

When morning came Maura had walked down the stairs all dressed up in her work appropriate dress and heels, only to be greeted by an unmoving arms crossed Jane.

"Jane please let me through"

"No Maur take this and this" she said handing Maura a cup of tea and a fresh pair of pajamas "and get yourself back up to bed you aren't going to work today you were throwing up all night, I know you barely got any sleep, and as much as I hate it, I can deal with Pike for a couple of days until you're feeling better."

"I feel fine Jane"

"That's a lie Maura, oh look" she said pointing at Maura "There's the hives right on cue"

"Fine" Maura said and daintily stomped her way back to her room

"And don't even try to sneak out of this house after I leave, we work together so I'll know! Just go back to bed get some sleep and shop for shoes online like you would be doing at the office anyways" Jane called up to here just having enough time to finish before the door slammed.

Jane and Emma left for their respective days.

About an hour after Jane left there was someone at the door so Maura who had obeyed Jane's orders of going back to bed quite happy that Jane would make her in all honesty, reluctantly got out of bed put on Jane's housecoat and answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Doctor...Maura Isles?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"These are for you" the delivery man said turning around to grab the bouquet of flowers on the ground.

"Thank you, oh goodness give me a second please?" she looked around for her purse or some money. Just then she heard another voice behind the man "Here you are sir thank you" Hope said handing him a tip the man thanked her then promptly left.

Maura was standing there holding the flowers a little shocked to see Hope, and then became utterly mortified when she realized that she looked like a mess "Oh Hope, it's really nice to see you umm please come in, I'm sorry I'm not dressed, I didn't get much sleep last night and Jane made me stay home"

"Oh darling, do not worry. I'm sorry for dropping by unexpectedly, I was at your work this morning and I saw Jane, she said that you were out ill today and you were home, so I thought I would come and see if you were alright."

"Oh, I'll be alright, I think I may have just picked up a little flu bug from the preschool, that Emma's in, it's nothing but a germ factory and despite my incessant need to be clean and sterile that's rather hard to contain with her running around."

"That is a lovely bouquet you have there who is it from?"

"I'd be guessing but most likely Jane, would you like anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, but please let me you should have a seat just tell me where it...oh it's all here already set out for you." Hope said making her way through the kitchen

"Excuse me a moment" Maura said sprinting for her room.

When she returned she was flushed and smelled of mint. "Sorry"

"Maura please do not worry, I'm a doctor and a mother too, and I understand the flu just as well as you" she said handing Maura a cup of tea and grabbing her own they made their way to the couch. Maura sat first while Hope had retrieved two coasters from the little holder they were kept in and placed hers down and then taking Maura's and placing it down as well. She spotted a throw blanket on the adjacent chair and grabbed it shaking it open then placing it over Maura, as if she were a little girl, then gave her her tea back, as well as handed her a small envelope.

"That's the card from your flowers, I thought that since someone was taking the time to think of you and send them you should take the time to read what they have to say."

Maura nodded her thanks her eyes still sparkling with unshed tears from the display of motherly affection with the blanket. Maura opened the envelope pulling out the card and read it quickly to herself before reading it aloud. "Maur, I love you so much and I hope you feel better soon, Pike's been here 45 Minutes and I already want to kill him. I love you babe feel better, come back to work – Jane"

"That's very sweet, minus the middle although I saw you laugh a little inside so I'm guessing that's a personal joke?"

"Yes, one of many, Dr. Pike is, well there really are no appropriate words for him, although I think I would aptly call him a buffoon. He seems to think that his intellect and skills are superior to mine, and he himself has proven time and time again that they are not. I think that Detective Frost who happens to be rather squeemish yet, and I really don't think that he will ever earn his morgue legs, could do a better autopsy than Dr. Pike. Oh that and, one day he became rather intoxicated and confessed his love for me and the next morning was back to being condescending"

"My, well he sounds interesting"

"To say the least. But Jane always sends me flowers when I'm not at work no matter where I am she does."

"She really is quite sweet isn't she?"

"Yes" Maura said sighing

"Maura, I'm sorry I've been distant as of late, it's just to find out the daughter you've been grieving for the past 35 years is in fact alive, and so very accomplished, and in the same profession as myself, it's well, it's a lot to adjust to"

"Hope please don't apologize I understand it is a lot"

"Maura, I"

"Excuse me sorry" Maura again got up and sprinted to her room, and again returned flushed and smelling of mint. However this time when she returned she sat back down and hope took her hand, the one closest to her, and gently pulled Maura to lay down, and in the state Maura was in she wasn't about to protest. Laying her head in Hope's lap, hope fixed the blanket over her again and began stroking Maura's hair.

"Maura, I would really like to get to know you and as we are both here do you think maybe you could tell me about your life? Starting from when you were a little girl?"

"Well, I went to a private school here in Boston until I was 10 when my parents sent me to the boarding school I'd asked to go to. I graduated top of my class with honors when I was 15, I came back to Boston to attend Boston Cambridge University in my senior year I was engaged to Garrett Fairfield, and that didn't work out, when I finished I did my residency at Mass. Gen. Then after that I went into Doctor's without Boarders, and did relief work in Ethiopia where I fell in love with a man named Ian who when he came to visit me the last time I'd found out he was a wanted man, and he left again. And after I came back from Ethiopia I began working as a pathologist in Massachusetts, and quickly worked my way up to becoming the youngest Chief Medical Examiner and when I was transferred from Western Massachusetts to Boston, I then began working with Jane, and after being best friends for many years we eventually gave into our love for one another and began dating and then we got married and now here we are, with our four year old."

"That's nice Maura, but I don't just want the highlights of your life, I want to know you. Like what about that picture above your mantel? That's a rather large picture of you and Jane, and the Red Socks team. What about your family, your mother and father, what are they like?"

"Oh, well that picture is from our wedding, we got married on the field during a Red Socks/Yankee's playoff game. But my parents are wonderful, they've been distant my whole life, they were loving but many times I wondered why they wanted to adopt a child they clearly didn't have time for, but my mother and mine's relationship has grown quite stronger since I've been with Jane, well the first time that my mother was in town when we were dating we went to an art opening and she forgot to put me on the list so Jane badged us in and while I was getting drinks she told my mother off and since then our relationship has grown and in fact she pushed me out of the way when a car was targeting me, and it hit her instead. And that had to do with the same case that we were working which led me to find you."

"Maura, may I ask, I mean I think that I'm ready to hear that story properly, if you wouldn't mind"

"Alright, well there was a murder and the murderer tried to run me over hitting my mother instead and she was in the hospital and a few days later, I went undercover to the warehouse that the murder happened in and the murderer was about to shoot me when Paddy shot him first, then he turned is gun to the federal agent that crashed our op as Jane put it, and Paddy shot him in the leg, then turning his gun on Jane, who shot Paddy first and then he fell about 20 feet and landed in the hospital and I kept asking who you were and all he was saying was your name. Following that I kicked Jane out for 3 months and that was terrible, but while she was being investigated and then investigating again she came across a picture in Paddy's file of well the one that I have of the sketched picture, she came in here while I was at the hospital and took it to the hospital where she found my mother sitting with Paddy. My mother said that he showed up to a couple of her art classes and though she encouraged him, she hadn't seen him again and then a few months later, he showed up with a baby, and said that the mother died during childbirth. And I guess that the sketch was one he did shortly before he took me to her, she said that his father would have killed me, so she took me and as long as I can remember that sketch has always been in every single one of my rooms I've lived in. My mother was quite insistent that I keep it, and I never realized why until a few months ago. I had never really liked it because it's so sad but my mother was persistent so I did, and now I am really glad I did"

"I'm really sorry Maura, I had no idea"

"Don't be"

"May I ask who your parents are? Because Isles sounds so very familiar"

"My Mother is Constance Isles, she was an art history professor at BCU but lately she's been doing more art and installations worldwide, when she's not attending to many local Charity functions. And my Father is Alfred Isles; he's a very accomplished business man."

"Do you by any chance have a picture of your mother, I am much better at remembering faces than names"

"Oh, she's the lady standing on the other side of me in my wedding picture" Maura said sitting up

Hope stood up and went to look more closely at the aforementioned woman "I knew that sounded familiar; I've met her before actually. In Paris about 5 years ago, I was at an art show, and come to think of it I believe it was hers. I couldn't put my finger on it then but looking back she spent an abnormally long time looking at me throughout the evening until we met, where she then apologized if she made me uncomfortable, but said that I looked remarkably like her daughter. She was in fact quite wonderful. Is she aware that you were looking for me?"

"Well up until a few months ago she thought you were dead, so no not really, I made no mention of it, like I made no mention of looking for my birth parents when I was younger, or even after finding my birth father. I didn't think that she'd approve, but I have told her that I've met you I merely left out that were my birth mother. I honestly can't lie I faint or break out into hives, but I have become rather adept at telling half-truths if necessary."

"What about you and Jane? You honestly do not strike me as a girl to happily give up the big wedding for a dirty field wedding. Will you tell me your love story?"

"I love telling my love story, to look at her you wouldn't think of her as the huge romantic sap she is. There was a homicide and Jane's team was called and I was called being the medical examiner and all and I was going over the body when she came up and introduced herself, she was a little taken aback that I was the medical examiner because of my clothing choice, but over the next little while we grew rather close as friends for the longest time, and then one evening after a particularly hard case, we came here and we were in the hot tub relaxing and drinking a couple glasses of wine and I brought out some food for us to snack on. We were flirting all night and our friendship was like a huge game of chicken to see which one of us would break first and tell the other how we felt, I cracked first and I certainly don't regret it. Well Jane is a rather messy eater and some food fell onto her chest and I very boldly decided to remove it with my mouth rather than may hands, and then we began kissing and then she pushed me away and left and hid in the guest room for an hour. I cleaned up took a shower and went to bed, I was lying there awake punishing myself for being so stupid but thankful that I did it nonetheless, does that make sense? Anyways after the hour was up she softly knocked on my door. She's actually the only person that I've shared _my_ bed with. Anyways so she came in and it wasn't uncommon for us to have sleepovers and despite the more than adequate rooms she could have slept in we both slept better together, she apologized for pushing me away and explained it, and then she asked me out on a date. We went and it was a little weird at first and then she dropped me off and she was a pure gentlewoman about it. We went on a few more dates, before either of us was ready to pursue the next step and then we did that, we officially dated for a year and then she sent me on a treasure hunt and proposed and I planned the whole wedding to be in Fenway, just like Jane had told me she wanted her wedding to be like, on the field, with her in her Red Socks jersey, just like she had told me one evening after a case prior to our dating. I remember I told her that it wasn't dumb it wasn't very eloquent but at least it was colourful. Can I tell you something that I've never told anyone? The only people that know what happened are me and Jane"

"I swear I won't tell anyone"

"Well, in our bedroom above our bed there used to be a picture we've since had to move it when Emma started being so observant. But only 3 people have ever been inside of mine and Jane's room. Her, myself, and Emma. But on our first wedding anniversary, Jane surprised me with a trip to Santorini, when we got there she gave me this huge box, inside was a beautiful gown made of silk charmeuse with an empire waist and a 20 foot train the gown I had described to her before she told me her dream wedding, and at exactly the same time as we were originally married, we renewed our vows on the cliffs of Santorini right above a volcano. I gave her, her dream wedding and she gave me mine, but we kept it to ourselves because it was so special, I don't know that seems a little silly, but there's so much of our life that's public, our wedding was quite public, so we just kept the second between us."

"That sounds really romantic"

"It was" Maura said as she sighed and slipped into the memory and was unable to pull herself away from the memory as she fell asleep, her head in her biological mother's lap, while she ran her fingers through her hair.

Maura woke up about 30 minutes later and again sprinted towards her room. When she came back there was toast and one of Jane's sports drinks waiting for her at the breakfast bar. Maura ate what she could and drank the sports drink. She hadn't realized that she had spent the entire morning talking with hope telling her all about her life, until the landline rang. "Excuse me a second that's probably Jane"

"Of course darling"

"Hello?"

"Hey Maur, how are you feeling?"

"Better, kind of, have you killed pike yet?"

"Not, yet but if I have to listen to him criticize your "spotty methods" anymore I might. We got called to a body this morning and Korsak and I were debating on where or not we should tell him, we figured we could just video call you and you could walk us through the autopsy what do you think?"

"Very funny Jane, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Nothing that you're cooking, you best be in bed are you?"

"No I'm not in bed nor was I planning on cooking I was going to order it so it'd be here when you and Emma got home"

"Ah well in that case Chinese?"

"I don't care what ethnic food you'd like me to order for you because you're going to make me your mothers famous Rizzoli Chicken Noodle when you get home"

"I am. Am I?"

"You are. But baby I have to go I have some company and I don't wish to be rude"

"Who do you have over? Why do you have anyone over you're supposed to be sleeping and resting and getting better so I can kick Pike out of your chair, I've caught him in it twice already. I took it out of your office while he was on another call and switched it with mine, so now I'm sitting in your deluxe chair, and he's in my shitty desk chair"

"DO NOT SPILL ANYTHING ON THAT CHAIR"

"I won't relax, who ya got over?"

"Oh, Hope stopped by after your flowers arrived, thank you by the way, I've spent this whole morning talking to her, and I fell asleep at one point so I got some more sleep"

"Have you been able to keep anything down?"

"Not yet, but she made me tea, covered me with a blanket and just before you called made me toast and gave me one of your sports drinks."

"Aww sounds like you're getting much deserved mommy time, you know that's Emma's favorite part of when she's sick, when you do that for her, she told me that once"

"Yes well I have actually spent my morning lying with my head on her lap while she listened to my stories and ran her fingers through my hair, the only person that's ever done that is you."

"Well I'll let you go so you can have more mommy time, don't worry about Emma's and my dinner I'll deal with that too, and because you didn't ask nicely or rather didn't ask at all I'm not going to make soup for you"

"Fine I'll just call your mother and ask her to make it for me, she probably already has made it because we all work in the same building and I know you've already been down there at least twice today."

"Okay okay okay, fine, I'll bring home the soup for you and yes she's already made it, I had some for lunch it's fantastic. I'll call you later babe I love you"

"Love you too" Maura said before hanging up the phone and re-entering the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that took so long"

"Don't worry about it Maura, I think it's wonderful that you have found someone who cares so much about you, you two really do complement each other it seems."

"Hmm it does doesn't it"

"Yes can you please continue telling me about your life? I would love to hear about what you guys decided to do when you were ready for children, would you like to go back to the couch?"

"Please if you don't mind, and I would love to tell you about our decision to have Emma. She said as they made their way back to the couch and resumed their position.

"Well 6 years ago, Jane's brother Frankie came out and we discovered that like Jane he was also dating a co-worker, Jane's partner Detective Frost. And their relationship was in many ways like ours secret at first but once it turned serious they came out. One day Frankie and Jane were hanging out and I guess this was unknown to me and Barry at first. But they made a deal, and as long as their respective partners were alright with it they would proceed. In this deal, they essentially agreed to trade each other their reproductive contributions. After that they had brought that deal to light with Barry and me, so when we decided that it was time to have children Frankie gave us his contribution and used my eggs obviously and then they were implanted in me. And when Frankie and Barry are ready they haven't worked this out with Jane yet to the exact details, they're all mostly waiting to see when or if they are ready to make those decisions, but it will either be Jane donates her eggs and they implant them into a surrogate after being fertilized by Barry or she will carry their children, we'll see how that works out. But so in technicality though you can't really tell Emma is made up of both our DNA, though it's clearly obvious that mine shows through, except when it comes to her stubbornness, and her clothing choices, and when she hit a little boy because he threw sand at her."

"Do you guys plan on having anymore children?"

"We aren't sure, we're talking about it but we haven't decided if we're ready yet, because things just got back to great for us and now with you and Kailynn coming into our lives, I think that if we do have anymore we're going to wait until everything gets settled first. Although I did enjoy being pregnant, and Jane was even more wonderful then she was so attentive, and she never complained to me at least about when I'd wake her up every night at 3:45 exactly for 2 weeks straight for her to get me whatever it was I was craving. After I started my maternity leave which was about 6 weeks before my due date, at about 3 weeks prior to she took a leave as well, and she stayed home with us, for the first 2 months, so she took about three months off to be home with me and the baby for whatever we needed and she would care for her when I'd fall asleep and it was great she's great she loves that little girl so much and she was so scared before we had her that she'd be terrible, but as soon as she laid eye's in her she just knew what to do, I had to learn what to do it didn't come as naturally to me but I got the hang of it after a while."

"Maura that's wonderful, your daughter is amazing, she's smart and well-behaved, and beautiful."

"She looks just like I did at her age you know"

"Does she?"

"Almost exact"

So Maura spent the day getting to know her mother, when she wasn't sleeping, and Hope left shortly before Jane and Emma got home. And when they did, Maura hugged her daughter tightly and told her she loved her, the two cuddled on the couch watching cartoons after dinner, and when Jane was finished cleaning up she joined her wife and child. When bedtime rolled around, she picked them both up and carried them to the master bedroom, and the three laid cuddling as one happy family that night.

XxXxXxXx

Sorry guys but I think this is the end for this story. Last time I updated I had another idea but now I can't remember how I wanted it to end then and now after seeing this last episode I think this is a good stopping point. I'm going to work on some of my other stories that weren't as well planned out as the beginning chapters of this one. So if you're interested you can read them. Thanks to those of you that have followed, favorited, or reviewed my story I'm glad so many of you liked it.


End file.
